


Ocean eyes. {Thorki/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Romance, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Loki siempre ha sido un ser asocial. No le gusta la gente y no quiere que le guste. Es muy sencillo.Pero lo que no tiene de hablador, lo tiene de observador. Su instantáneo amor platónico por el hombre rubio de escandalosa risa, es una evidente prueba de que si existe algún dios nórdico allí arriba, definitivamente no lo quiere.♡Thorki.♡Starker.☆60% romance.☆40% humor.•Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. i. Wish you were gay.

**Author's Note:**

> WUUUU HE VUELTO.
> 
> Ya sé, ya sé. Ya había subido dos capítulos de esta historia antes, pero tuve que borrar todo porque wattpad andaba eliminando cuentas y no quería darles la oportunidad.
> 
> Pero ya está, no planeo volver a borrarla. Cambié un par de oraciones nada más y aproveché para mejorar la portada, pero ya estamos🖤
> 
> Para quienes son nuevas, bienvenidas.
> 
> Este fic va a contar con más o menos 10 capítulos. No más que eso. Es una historia llena de cursiladas, así que no tengan miedo de leer que no voy a matar a nadie esta vez. Va a ser una historia tierna.
> 
> Bueno, dentro de lo que Loki pueda permitir.
> 
> Estoy bastante nerviosa porque jamás escribí Thorki y no se si voy a saber llevar las personalidades de los personajes y representar una buena relación entre ellos, pero lo intentaré.
> 
> Espero que decidan acompañarme en este pequeño viaje y que disfruten la historia💚🖤

_"How am I supposed to make you feel okay_   
_When all you do is walk the other way?_   
_I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay_   
_I just kinda wish you were gay"_

**_Wish you were gay; Billie Eilish._ **

* * *

—Podría enojarme contigo. Pero tu actitud me parece altamente razonable.

No mentía. A veces fantaseaba con ser un gato también. Y admitía que, en caso de que lo fuese, él haría exactamente lo mismo.

Miró el desastre en su piso caoba y sonrió. Su gata negra de tres años le había visto apoyar el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa, aún con limonada dentro y se sentó a su lado. Quieta. Curiosa.

Al notarla, él se había limitado a cruzarse de brazos y observarla con una mueca divertida. Ella, aceptando el desafío, solo movió con un ritmo gracioso su patita y decidió que el vaso de vidrio se vería mucho mejor en el piso.

Roto en pedazos. Con limonada extra decorando todo.

Lo hizo alternando miradas con él por cada movimiento, hasta que logró su cometido e hizo un desastre.

Lejos de enojarse, Loki rio. Se preguntaba realmente qué demonios tenía ese animal en la cabeza; habían cosas que eran mejor no saberlas.

Así que solo negó, soltando un bufido gracioso y buscando en su cocina algo para limpiar lo que se había roto.

En otro momento de su vida, hubiese tomado al gato sin compasión y lo hubiese echado por la ventana de su departamento, alojado en el tercer piso del edificio.

Es decir, ¿quién demonios se pensaba que era para romper sus cosas?

Oh, pero no es este el caso, ¿cierto?

La había encontrado en una caja, abandonada, maullando desesperada por hambre y simplemente no pudo dejarla. Ni siquiera él, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser el tipo de persona que odiaba a todo ser viviente en la tierra.

Oh, vamos, ¡siquiera Hitler podía ser tan cruel!

Comenzó con un _"solo te quedas esta noche y luego a la calle cuando pase la nevada"._  
Derivó a un, _"no tiene sentido dejarte afuera sola si te la vas a pasar maullando y molestando. Te buscaré un adoptante por internet"_.  
Y terminó con un, _"las personas son tan desagradables. Ninguno parece ser apto para cuidarte. No me queda otra que dejarte dormir aquí hasta que sepas valerte por ti misma"._

Y luego de tres años, Loki no creía que pudiera hacerlo sola.   
Jamás la habia visto intentarlo, pero eso no cuenta.

Tomando algunos paños secos y una pequeña bolsa, se agachó a recoger los vidrios, cuidando que ninguno haya quedado regado por su precioso piso.

En tanto, la otra desgraciada miraba todo con el mentón alto, sentada en su mesa, justo sobre el libro que actualmente leía.

Maldita gata malagradecida.

—Yo también quisiera poner a un esclavo de rodillas para que recoja mis desastres, pero la vida no es tan amable conmigo— musitó por lo bajo, apresurandose a terminar al notar que hora marcaba su reloj en la pared.

Cerró la bolsita, terminó de secar el piso y se apresuró a ordenar todo, odiandose por hacerlo.

Es decir, ¿qué había de su dignidad? Esa que se había empeñado a proteger a toda costa luego de su mala experiencia en la escuela cuando era un niño.

Pues, nada. Seguramente aún la conservaba, pero se arriesgaba a perderla si _él_ se daba cuenta.

Sabiendo que ya estaba por ser la hora, tomó el libro donde su gata estuvo sentada segundos antes de asomarse por el balcón, y se apoyó contra el barandal, fingiendo que leía.

Para ser sincero, llevaba tres semanas en la misma maldita página.

¿La razón? Pues, ahora mismo pasaba trotando por el parque de en frente.

Rubio, con el cabello atado y la barba algo larga pero prolija. Los ojos pequeños y alegres, la respiración agitada y esos increíbles músculos. Llevaba ropa deportiva, audífonos y... ¿esa camiseta era nueva?

Sí. Estaba seguro, no se la había visto antes.

Llevaba una correa en la mano, donde un _golden retriever_ corría con la lengua para un costado, moviendo su cola y manteniendo el mismo ritmo que él.

Bueno, ahí estaba, su gran secreto.

Su enamoramiento platónico con el desconocido que iba a trotar frente a su apartamento todas las jodidas mañanas.

Fue un accidente, de verdad. Loki detestaba a las personas. Simplemente una mañana de mucho calor, quiso continuar su lectura en su precioso balcón lleno de plantas de diferentes especies, y en un descuido, despegó la mirada dos segundos de su libro al escuchar un ladrido.

Fue por puro instinto. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura, que el potente sonido le desconcertó lo suficiente para que tuvirse que mirar qué ocurría. Allí fue cuando lo vio.

Estaba hecho un desastre esa mañana, no tenía porqué mentir. Llevaba el cabello más largo que ahora, también la barba. Estaba sudoroso, agitado, agotado.  
Llevaba una sudadera que alguna vez había sido negra y unos pantalones muy pasados de moda.

Y uno se pregunta, ¿qué demonios pudo haber visto en un ser humano que parecía un vagabundo?

Debe decirlo. Su risa.

No podía apreciar a detalle sus facciones, el brillo de sus ojos, tampoco el resto de las cosas. Pero su risa, escandalosa, sinvergüenza y auténtica, no pudo simplemente pasarla por alto.

La curiosidad nació y se mantuvo durante un año, donde no pudo dejar de mirarlo cada vez que pasaba.

Al principio pensó que fue casualidad. Pero no; ese hombre estaba decidido a bajar de peso. A eliminar esa enorme barriga y a moldear esas torpes piernas. Trotaba cada mañana sin falta, cada vez mejor e imponiendo más fuerza, mejor respiración y resistencia.

Le daba el crédito, había mejorado y... bueno, era era la razón por la cual su libro llevaba estancado hace tres semanas en la misma página.

El calor comenzó y el hombre simplemente desistió de las chaquetas y pantalones largos.

Y, demonios, realmente había logrado su cometido.

Así que esa era su triste situación.

No sabía nada de él, siquiera su nombre. Pero imaginaba que era un nombre corto, no muy complicado y fácil de recordar. A veces, mientras le veía trotar, pensaba en qué clase de vida seguramente tenía.

Probablemente tenía una bonita novia, con la cual seguramente había comprado o adoptado ese alegre perro. Tal vez estaba casado.

Tal vez tenía hijos.

Sinceramente, Loki deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que aquel hombre fuese gay. Y soltero. Mega disponible.

Sea como sea, sabía que algún día simplemente no volvería a pasarse por allí y la sola idea le deprimia.

Admitamos que luego de un año, las rutinas como esas son difíciles de dejar. Y aunque jamás habían cruzado palabras, lo sentía una parte de su vida.

Absurdo. Simplemente ridículo.

Seguro se debía a leer tantos libros románticos desde niño. Nadie con su edad podía andar presumiendo aquellos infantiles pensamientos dignos de una niña de cinco años, pero no podía evitarlo.

El romance, las almas gemelas y las historias ficticias, eran lo que Loki consideraba su única razón para existir.

No tenía nada más a que aferrarse, nada más con lo cual soñar.

Eso si quitamos que debía alimentar a la gata dos veces al día.

Pero era todo. Su alma era solitaria, su vida silenciosa y sus mañanas grises. Y no pensaba mover ni un dedo para cambiarla.

Cuando vio que se quitaba los audífonos y se ponía a acariciar a su perro, supo que era todo. Haría los ejercicios de estiramiento y se iría por donde vino, haciéndole esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Suspiró, cerrando su libro y fingiendo marcarlo, como si hubiese leído algo.

A su lado, su gata le miraba de reojo, burlándose por dentro, seguramente negando avergonzada por tener un dueño tan ridículo.

Bufando hastiado de su ridícula vida, Loki volvió adentro, cerrando la ventana con traba y pensando en no abrirla hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. ii. Lovely.

_"Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_   
_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_   
_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_   
_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear"_

_**Lovely; Billie Eilish** _ _._

* * *

Nueva mañana.

Otro vaso roto.

Más maullidos traicioneros.

El bonito hombre trotando con su fiel amigo por todo el parque.

Su libro sin leer.

Ejercicios de estiramiento.

Fin.

Suspiró por enésima vez, frotando las pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos con cansancio y pena.

Demonios, si tan solo se dedicara a dormir las horas que debía, no se vería como un maldito zombie.  
Teniendo en cuenta que su vida social era un desastre, Loki se pasaba las noches mirando series poco populares en Netflix hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada.

A veces se conformaba con puros documentales de historia o de animales, puesto a que eran informativos y esa era la única forma en que él pensaba utilizar internet.

Eso sin contar que despertaba dos horas antes de lo que debía, solo por mirar al desconocido chorreando sensualidad frente a su edificio.

Esa rutina iba a terminar matándolo.

—Ya me voy. No toques mis plantas, no muerdas mis zapatos y no arañes el sofá. ¿He sido claro?. —La gata solo le miró con los ojos achinados, muy cómoda recostada entre los almohadones de su sofá—. Lo tomaré como un sí.

No era como si le fuese a responder o algo así, la verdad. Pero como había dicho antes; su vida social era una ruina total.

No tenía con quien hablar y eso hacía que olvidara como sonaba su propia voz a veces.

No lo consideraba algo triste, después de todo, ese era el estilo de vida que siempre había deseado llevar.

El de un viejo huraño y cascarrabias.

Solo que no era viejo y aún no llegaba a huraño y cascarrabias del todo. Pero ánimo, ya lo lograría.

Se inundó de lleno a las calles calurosas de Queens e hizo su camino diario al trabajo, pasando por el metro y tomando el bus de siempre.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con que su ayudante de turno había llegado antes y le esperaba en la puerta mirando el teléfono desinteresado, esperándole para poder entrar.

El muchacho, al verle, dio un respingo y una sonrisa automática surco por sus labios al verle llegar con su eterno rostro de martirizado.

—¡Señor Loki! ¡Buenos días!

Suspirando por dentro, no dejó que su buen humor y brillante sonrisa le hicieran responder. Dio un seco asentimiento hacia él y buscó las llaves del local, dedicándose exclusivamente a destrabar las puertas.

El muchacho insistía en llamarle "señor" todo el jodido rato. Y aunque al principio le había llamado "señor Laufeyson" en repetidas ocasiones, dejó de hacerlo cuando le pidió encarecidamente, que no le llamase por su apellido, porque lo odiaba con pesar.

Así fue como la palabra "señor" fue seguida de la palabra "Loki" más veces de las que le hubiese gustado.

—Que calor hace, ¿cierto?— No entendiendo que no era demasiado hablador, el muchacho continuó —. ¿No tiene calor con esa chaqueta puesta? ¡Yo puedo colgarla por usted! Verá, tía May dice que...

Oh, demonios. Cuando le contrató hace una semana, pensó que su excesiva verborrea sería buena para la interacción con los clientes. Tener a un muchacho así en el local de libros podía ser una buena idea, porque siempre iban dos tipos de personas por allí.

Las que querían comprar y mirar en silencio y los que querían debatir sobre libros, criticas y categorías.

Loki apreciaba a los primeros clientes y para los segundos, contrató a Peter.  
Porque en serio, ese niño jamás se callaba.

—Parker —le interrumpió, antes de sentir que era demasiado para él. Y pudo ser grosero, pero su rostro brillante y lleno de ilusiones le hizo replantearse las palabras una vez más—. Solo ayúdame a abrir. Despeja las vitrinas que debo arreglar algunas cosas aquí.

—¡Claro, señor Loki!

El chico era todo entusiasmo y ganas de aprender. Eso le agradaba, porque sabía que tomaba su responsabilidad en serio.

Peter era algo torpe y tímido, pero muy, _muy_ , inteligente. Lo intuyó al entrevistarlo y lo confirmo al verle ojear un libro de física cuántica mientras ordenaba la vitrina.

Resolvía los ejercicios detrás de los diarios con extrema rapidez y conocía muchas palabras que la gente común no comprendía.

Era como un diccionario humano.

—Ya terminé, señor.

Nada asombrado por su rapidez puesto que solo tenían dos vitrinas bastante pequeñas, asintió complacido al verlas como quería.

—Ahora ve por la escalera —le pidió. El chico iba a decir algo cuando él le interrumpió —. Luego de eso quiero que quites las mantas, que barras y asegúrate de que los libros estén ordenados en la sección correcta.

El chico asintió contento y fue a hacer lo que le dijo en el orden que se lo pidió.

Y sí, Loki amaba su librería. Suya y solo suya. De nadie más.  
Ponía mantas sobre los libros que no se exhibían en estanterías, para protegerlos del polvillo.

Barría todos los días antes de irse y al abrir también.

Mantenía todo ordenado y limpio, cuidando más de ese lugar que a su propia casa.

Parecía un loco del control, pero tal vez, es porque lo era. Eso era lo que llevaba a que todo funcionara como debía, así que mantenía el ritmo.

Cuando se sintió sofocado de tanto trabajo, supo que era hora de contratar a un muchacho que quisiera algo de dinero por trabajar media jornada allí.

El resto de la tarde, hasta la noche, lo pasaba solo allí dentro.

Su vida era bastante rutinaria. Una vez que las cosas en su escritorio estaban en orden, se metía de lleno en sus libros. En sus viejos favoritos y los nuevos que llegaban.

Tenía una amplia gama de conocimiento en literatura de todo tipo y se sentía muy orgulloso de ello.  
El resto de su trabajo consistía en asistir a sus clientes cuando iban sin saber que leer, donde encontrar lo que buscaban o cuando querían pagar.  
También recibía cargamentos, ponía precios, administraba los gastos del lugar y se aseguraba de mantener todo en el mayor orden posible.

Peter, por su parte, hacia las cosas que él no tenía ganas de hacer. Para eso le pagaba.

Y eso era todo. Ese era el ciclo al que se...

—Buenos días.

La voz tan conocida se abrió paso por los pasillos de la silenciosa librería, poniéndole inmediatamente de buen humor. Levantó la vista de inmediato y sonrió.

—Buenos días. Llega temprano hoy.

La señora Frigga era una persona encantadora. Con modales, destilando dulzura y aura maternal por donde posara los ojos.  
Una de las pocas personas en la tierra que Loki podía admitir apreciar con honestidad.

Ella siempre se pasaba por allí aún si no iba a comprar nada. Y él, encantado, le abría las puertas para que se pasara el día entero allí si eso requería.

—Me sentía algo sola en casa, así que quise venir a mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad.

—¿Otra vez sola? pensé que me había comentado que su esposo ya había vuelto— Loki rodeó su aparador hasta poder llegar a ella y saludarle con un beso en cada mejilla, como ella le había enseñado.

—Bueno, ha vuelto... pero él y mi hijo han vuelto a pelear— sonrió dulcemente por su saludo. Luego, suspiró, levantando la mirada algo entristecida –. A mi edad, las cosas son más complicadas.

Loki no conocía a ese tal Odín. Pero demonios, le detestaba. Tenía una mujer encantadora en su casa y jamás le ponía la atención suficiente.  
Hacer sentir triste a una mujer como esa debía ser un crimen.

—Él se lo pierde—la alentó, guiandola por el local, hasta llegar a la pequeña y acogedora zona donde unos sillones antiguos y reciclados, daban espacio para sentarse —. Permítame.

Ser educado no era algo que requiriera de mucho esfuerzo para él. Así que sus gestos, sus movimientos y su voz se complementaban armoniosamente, dando una imagen encantadora a quien fuera que le mirara.

Ella sonrió encantada y le dejó tomar su abrigo, el cual prontamente iría a colgar.

De verdad, adoraba a esa mujer. La trataba como una reina, ya que si hubiese podido elegir alguna madre, hubiese querido que sea como ella.

—Veo que hay un muchacho nuevo por aquí.

Su comentario le hizo recordar que no estaban solos. Peter parecía concentrado mientras revisaba que cada libro estuviese en su sección correcta.

—Sí, es...— decidió que si el chico iba a trabajar ahí, debía conocerla—. ¡Peter! Ven un momento.

El muchacho dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar y casi corrió hacia donde estaba, todo servicial y atento.

Le anotaba otro punto por eso.

—Ella es la señora Frigga, viene muy seguido, así que es mejor que la conozcas. Señora, él es Peter Parker, mi nuevo ayudante.

—¡Eres tan joven y bonito! ¿Cuantos años tienes?— exclamó ella, dándole una de sus grandes sonrisas y apretando una de sus mejillas con ternura.

—Yo... diecinueve, tengo diecinueve. Gracias. Es un placer conocerla, señora.— El murmullo de Peter le hizo sentirse un poquito orgulloso de él, porque sus buenos modales dejaban bien parado a su local. Además, las mejillas sonrosadas del menor por el cumplido, le hacían ver levemente más joven de lo que era.

—Nunca me decepcionas, Loki. Es un muchacho muy encantador y educado. Ya no conozco muchachos así. Mi hijo también es educado, aunque un poco mas torpe, el otro día, por ejemplo...

Ella ya se había sentado en lo que Peter volvía a sus tareas y ya tenía en sus manos uno de los libros que estaban en las pequeñas mesas del costado.

Él la dejaba hablar. Asentía, preguntaba alguna cosa y volvía a asentir cuando ella respondía. Frigga era una mujer que pese a todo, amaba a su familia y estaba orgullosa de su hijo.

Él no preguntaba. Sabía de él y su esposo todo lo que ella le contaba y no mucho más; no estaba realmente interesado en la vida de otras personas, siempre y cuando ella estuviese bien.

—...así que me alegra que al final encontraras a un muchacho tan eficiente para ayudarte, querido.

—Sí, supongo que he tenido suerte —murmuró con una sonrisa, cuando ella terminó de hablar —. ¿Un té?

—Claro, gracias.

Su pava eléctrica estaba en el escritorio, debajo de este, donde nadie lo pudiera ver. Después de todo, Loki no podía sobrevivir sus jornadas sin sus té de diferentes sabores. Y en hebras, por supuesto.

Su día se resumió en la bonita visita y los clientes que nunca escaseaban, gracias a todos los cielos.

Para cuando regresó en la noche a su apartamento, y luego de alimentar a su gata, por alguna razón desconocida, se aventuró a salir al balcón por una brisa fresca de verano, encontrándose con algo muy curioso.

Al trotador mañanero haciendo una nueva rutina por el parque.

Se preguntó la razón por la cual ahora decidía visitar la zona de noche y sin su perro, pero tampoco era como si pudiese preguntarle. Le observó calentar, hacer lagartijas y caer rendido al césped por unos minutos, mirando fijamente al cielo.

Las farolas iluminaban el parque, pero aún así, no podía adivinar su expresión.

Así como tampoco podía saber cuál era el color de sus ojos

Se preguntó si algo le había ocurrido a su perro o si había peleado con la esposa que le inventó.  
Horas después, aún queriendo saber la respuesta, se quedó dormido en el sofá, con el libro aún en la misma página.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, tardo en actualizar. Pero lo hago, a que sí.
> 
> Segundo capitulo, ya apareció mi Peter bebé y Frigga, por supuesto ❤ el desarrollo de la historia no va a ser tan lento como parece porque no contará con muchos capítulos; de igual forma espero que les esté gustando.
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo lunes ❤


	3. iii. Ilomilo.

_So, where did you go?_   
_I should know, but it's cold_   
_And I don't wanna be lonely_   
_So tell me you'll come home_   
_Even if it's just a lie_

**_Ilomilo; Billie Eilish._ **

* * *

Desconcertado.

Una simple palabra que de todas formas ni parecía ser suficiente.

Despues de todo, Loki siempre ha sido un hombre de rutinas. Tenía todo como quería que esté y se manejaba por sus horarios ya diagramados.

Por eso mismo, cuando el trotador platónico no se apareció esa mañana, se sintió perdido.

Le dio veinte minutos de ventaja, pero no hubo ni un solo rastro de él.  
Inclusive su gata se veía terriblemente desubicada, buscando algo con la mirada que no podía mantener quieta.

Oh sí. Sería un horrible día.

No terminó su té ni quiso realmente sentarse a leer su libro. Una mañana desperdiciada y frustrante.

Joder, ahí lo tienen. Ese era el problema. Su mañana se había visto arruinada por una ridícula obsesión suya por alguien que siquiera conocía.

No quería estar de mal humor, ¡Pero lo estaba! ¡Era injusto, era frustrante! ¡Era...!

Ridículo.

Muy ridículo.

 _Dioses santos, Loki. Madura. No lo conoces y él no te conoce a ti. ¡Siquiera sabe que existes_!

Saberlo y reafirmarlo solo le ponía de peor humor que antes.

Para colmo, su gata había decidido que la porcelana no se veía bien en su mesa y decidió tirar su elegante tacita de té al piso, haciéndola pedazos.

—¿Cómo osas a tocar mi taza de té? Al demonio con los vasos ¿Pero mi taza de té? ¿En serio? ¿Justo en frente de mi croissant?

La gata solo ladeo la cabeza y fingió que no le oía.  
Reteniendo toda la furia en sus pulmones, solo limpió el desastre y no la saludo al irse al trabajo.

Que por tener que limpiar eso, iba a llegar tarde.

Mientras caminaba y tiraba su enojo por los costados de la ciudad, comenzó a repasar todas las cosas que debía hacer, así como también comenzó a intentar serenarse por la tontería de esa mañana.

Jodida tontería.

Al llegar, no encontró a Peter esperando en la puerta, lo cual de alguna forma le hizo sentir mejor. Así al menos podía calmarse antes de que el chico llegara para no tirarle todo su mal humor.

Lo que menos quería era espantar al único ayudante decente que había podido conseguir en todo Queens.

No obstante, Peter no apareció los primeros quince minutos de su turno.

Tampoco en los siguientes veinte.

Apareció a los treinta y dos minutos.

Bueno, estaba bien que quería unos minutos para calmarse, pero eso había sido demasiado y solo le había puesto de peor humor.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!— llegó apresurado, abochornado y con el rostro todo rojo de verguenza—. ¡Verá! Salí de casa y Ned me llamó apurado y me dijo... ¿qué me dijo?— el muchacho intentó regular su respiración para poder concentrarse en lo que decía, haciendo que Loki enervara una ceja—. ¡El proyecto de ciencias! No teníamos otro día ni horario para terminarlo y se entrega hoy mismo, entonces...

—Silencio, niño— interrumpió, cansado, frustrado y enojado. Peter se encogió en su lugar al ver su semblante—. Tienes un teléfono. Pudiste haber llamado y no lo hiciste, ¿cuál es tu excusa? Un trabajo es una responsabilidad, no un juego de kinder.

El niño asentía con cada palabra cargada de veneno suya, mientras parecía volverse más y más pequeño tras su escritorio.

—¡Lo sé! Se me ha... mírelo— el chico rebuscó en su mochila desesperado y le tendió su teléfono. La pantalla partida y una línea verde cruzando el medio, además de que la mitad de la misma había quedado negra—. ¡Se me cayó mientras bajaba las escaleras y no se quien lo piso al pasar, y yo...!

Iba a decir algo hiriente sobre su torpeza pero los ojos abnegados en lágrimas del muchacho no se lo permitieron.

Maldito sea.

Peter tenía diecinueve años. No era un bebé, pero a la vista de cualquiera, seguía siendo un niño. Especialmente con su apariencia de cachorro regañado.

Tenía que lidiar con la universidad (a la cual asistía en turno tarde, para colmo), con las clases extra algunos días de la semana (el chico al parecer estaba interesado en aprovechar y mantener su beca) y con un trabajo para poder comprar sus materiales.  
Ese día se complicó todo, su teléfono se rompió—lo cual es demasiado para un casi adolescente— y parecía genuinamente avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

—No vayas a llorar en mi tienda o te juro que...

—Lo siento mucho—él se secó las lágrimas rápido e intentó calmarse, pero su voz aún temblaba un poco—. Tengo un día horrible y sé que esto no es culpa suya y lo siento mucho y...

Aquello logró hacerle empatizar porque, demonios, él tampoco tenía un buen día.  
Ver a Peter llorando como un crío no le hacía sentir mejor y sabía que despedirlo tampoco lo haría.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo para invocar la paciencia que no tenía.

—Solo... solo ve a hacer tu trabajo.

El muchacho detuvo su parloteo y le miró esperanzado, con los ojos apenas irritados y la nariz roja—¿No estoy despedido?

—Ve. Y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde de nuevo o te haré limpiar el baño con tu cepillo de dientes.

—¡Gracias! ¡Señor Loki, muchas gracias!

Maldito mocoso manipulador.

¿Cuando se había vuelto tan débil? Maldita desgraciada vida.

La peor parte de todo ello, es que verlo irse aún con sus lágrimas en los ojos, pero una preciosa sonrisa en los labios, le hizo sentir inmediatamente mejor consigo mismo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar ello mientras ladraba órdenes al muchacho cuando terminaba de hacer algo y le ponía a hacer tareas innecesarias. Tenía que compensar su dosis de maldad, no podía evitarlo.

Eventualmente, el turno de Peter se terminó, y aunque el muchacho le ofreció compensar la media hora que había faltado para no perder el dinero, se lo negó, asegurandole que no perdería su paga.

Quería estar solo en la tienda, respirando sus libros y dejando que la noche terminara de apaciguar su mal humor.

Y así fue.

Para cuando estaba cerrando todo y tomando el ya camino a casa comenzó a sentirse un malnacido.

¿Acaso por gritarle a Parker? No.

Por gritarle a su gata.

La pobre desgraciada no tenía la culpa de su mierda de vida amorosa, tampoco de no saber diferenciar entre una taza de porcelana y un vaso de vidrio.

Para cuando todo el camino estuvo hecho, pasó por el local veterinario antes de que cerrara y compró un poco de comida gourmet para gatos para compensarlo.

Que hombre ridículo se había vuelto, joder. Yendo a pedirle disculpas a un maldito gato por algo perfectamente justificable.

Tal vez la demencia estaba pasandole factura. Tal vez...

Antes de que pudiese sacar sus llaves de la chaqueta, una respiración terriblemente agitada muy cerca suyo le llamó la atención.

 _Oh, dioses_.

Reconocía ese pelaje donde fuera.

Era el perro de su hombre platónico.

Se veía enloquecido, moviendo la cola y olfateando a toda persona que se le cruzaba. Algunos le ignoraban de lleno y otros le miraban unos segundos, dudoso de acercarse a él, para luego seguir con su camino.

¿Cómo lo reconocía? Bueno, con su andar, su tamaño, la mancha café en su pata trasera izquierda y su correa, estaba casi que seguro. La forma en que miraba a todos lados buscando locamente a alguien, se lo confirmaba.

Ese perro parecía ser terriblemente fiel a su dueño.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Tenía opciones variadas en esta ocasión.

Podía tomarle de la correa y pasearlo, hasta que el mismo perro encontrara su camino a casa con su olfato.

Podía llevarle a recorrer el parque y ver si su dueño no estaba por allí.

Podía llevarle a su apartamento hasta la mañana, para devolverlo a su dueño.

O podía simplemente ignorarlo e irse de allí.

Sí. Esa ultima parecia la más fácil. Fingir que no sabía a quién pertenecía y mantener su papel con gracia y dignidad.

¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Él no era débil, era bien maldito! ¡Lo juraba!

Y así fue hasta que el perro comenzó a hacer esos sonidos de llanto y a ladrar.

_Oh, no, vamos. ¡No puede ser!_

Si había un dios allí arriba, se burlaba de él.

Joder y más joder.

—Hey... ¿chico?— le llamó, sintiéndose un idiota. Pero el perro volteó y le miró unos instantes, para luego mirar hacia el parque—. De acuerdo, hagamos una cosa. Yo te llevo y tú... tú búscalo.

No era como si el animal fuese a entender nada, igual que su gata.  
Pero de todas formas tomó la correa con cuidado de que no quisiera morderle y comenzó a conducirle al parque.

El animal parecía bastante amigable y confiado, así que no fue difícil ganarse su confianza y llevarlo a dar una vuelta por el parque que jamás habia pisado desde que vivía allí.

Pese a que recorrieron dos veces, no tuvieron suerte. Loki pensó que tal como la noche anterior, su platónico desconocido estaría dando vueltas por el parque.

Para su desgracia, no fue así. Y ahora no solo estaba cansado, sino que tenía un perro del cual hacerse cargo porque dudaba que le dejara ir sin ponerse a lloriquear.

Mientras subía a su planta y el perro movía la cola desesperado, solo podía pensar en cómo demonios lograría que gato y perro no armaran un escándalo ahí dentro.

Acostumbrado a la paz y a la quietud, maldijo por lo alto cuando el perro se le soltó y comenzó a correr, olfatear y menear la cola de forma ridícula.

Su gata, confundida y completamente desubicada, lo miraba con los ojos verdes enormes, aún tirada donde la había dejado esa mañana.

—No me mires así. Esta es mi casa, no la tuya. Voy a traer a quien yo quiera.

Burlarse de ella al menos hacía que no se tirase del balcón con los ojos vendados. La cabeza le comenzó doler cuando el perro quería jugar con su gata y esta solo hacia sus gruñidos y le pegaba con su patita repetidamente en la cabeza.

El perro, lejos de enojarse, movía más la cola y se empeñaba con más determinación a ganarse su confianza.

Fue recién cuando les dio de comer que ambos se calmaron dos minutos, y Loki pudo tomarse su querido té de manzanilla.

Joder, que maldito día de mierda. Los días así lo único que hacían era empeorar. Tenia todas las teorías y experiencias al respecto.

Así que cansado como estaba, frustrado y casi por ponerse triste, decidió que pasaría de las series por esa noche y se tiraría a dormir.

Grata su sorpresa fue que su noche no empeoró, sino que lejos de molestarse por la intromisión, se sintió protegido cuando el enorme perro decidió dormir pegado a él en la cama y su gata se acomodó en el almohadón del costado, como cada noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Sé que es algo corto y de relleno, pero a partir de ahora se viene lo bueno 🖤 gracias a quienes le están dando una oportunidad🖤


	4. iv. Ocean eyes.

_"I've been watching you_   
_For some time_   
_Can't stop staring_   
_At those oceans eyes"_

_**Ocean eyes; Billie Eilish** _ _._

* * *

Si bien durante la noche su sueño fue placido y tranquilo, la mañana fue un caos.

El tonto perro le despertó con lamidas en el rostro, corriendo encima de su cama y ladrando contento.

Joder, ¿cómo hacía su dueño para vivir así cada maldito día?

Sin contar con que el perro comía demasiado. Por cada cosa que le daba para comer, nueva energía se le añadía al cuerpo y llego un punto en la mañana donde su apartamento ya no podía soportar su hiperactividad.

Su gato parecía casi agradecido cuando le vio tomar la correa para sacarlo de allí.

¿Que haría ahora con semejante bestia? No lo sabía.

Inclusive pensó en avisarle al portero que lo dejaría atado en la puerta de afuera. Podía darle una leve descripción de su enamorado platónico, así podía llevárselo si pasaba por allí buscándole.

Al llegar a la calle, apenas pudo considerar aquella posibilidad.

—¡Mjolnir!

No estaba seguro de que demonios había escuchado, pero el perro parecía haberlo comprendido, porque literalmente, se volvió completamente loco de júbilo.

—¿Qué demonios...?—su peso y su alegría eran demasiado grandes. Antes de que Loki pudiese reaccionar, la enorme bestia peluda comenzó a tirar de la correa y a correr sin medir su fuerza–— ¡Oye, cálmate!— no le escuchaba, por supuesto que no. Quiso soltarse, pero su mano se le había quedado enredada en la correa por darle tantas vuelta para que eso no pasara. Pues, no funcionó. El perro cruzó la calle sin darle tiempo siquiera a mirar a ambos lados—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces, criatura tonta?!

Muy emocionado como para sentirse mal, el perro se abalanzó contra la persona que tanta emoción le había causado.

—¡Ahí estas!

Soltándose finalmente de la maldita correa, Loki maldijo al ver su piel siempre blanca con una leve marca roja y un pequeño ardor que le duraría el resto de la mañana. Joder, no tenía tanta fuerza como para manejar a una bestia así.

—Mjolnir, pequeño tonto, ¿dónde mierda estabas? Joder, niño, me diste un infar...— enojado como estaba por casi morir atropellado, Loki no se percató de que el dueño del perro finalmente estaba frente suyo, agachado a sus pies por andar saludando a su perro. Lo que si notó, fue cuando dejó su verborrea congelada al verle por primera vez—. Hola.

_Oh dios. Jodidos dioses nórdicos._

Ahí estaba. Viéndose mejor que a la distancia. No sé había equivocado con él; vomitaba alegría por cada rinconcito de su piel.  
Lejos de poder responderle el saludo, se quedó literalmente congelado, sin saber que decir.

En su defensa, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que algo tan hermoso podría ocurrirle a él.

—¿Tú estuviste cuidando a mi perro?—le preguntó el hombre, poniéndose lentamente de pie con una enorme sonrisa—. Genial, hombre. No sabes cuanto lo agradezco, ¡estaba desesperado! Mi madre olvidó cerrar la puerta o la cerró mal cuando se fue ayer en la mañana. No lo sé. Y este tontuello se escapó— mencionó, acariciando la cabeza del can que aún no dejaba de moverse desesperado de alegría—. Nunca se queda quieto, espero que no te haya dado problemas.

Y él seguía allí, congelado, con el rostro de quien acaba de salir de una morgue.

La única forma en que pudo reaccionar, fue cuando el can le lamió la mano, aún encariñado con él.

—No, no—murmuró, sintiéndose más torpe que de costumbre—. Debo irme.

—Espera—él tenía pensado darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. De repente se sentía muy consciente de que tan bien o tal mal se había vestido esa mañana. Claramente se había puesto lo primero que encontró, puesto a que el maldito perro no le dejaba tranquilo un segundo. Sin embargo, el hombre le detuvo—. Te me haces conocido.

 _Oh, no_.

—¿Disculpa?—giró sobre los talones mirándole confundido.

—Juro haberte visto en alguna parte.

Pánico. Todo su ser estaba en pánico. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta que le observaba hace más de un año? ¿Como demonios podría vivir con eso? Joder, que vergüenza.

—No sé de que hablas. Realmente tengo que irme ya.

Apresurado, sintiendo las piernas fabricadas de la gelatina de peor calidad en el planeta, intentó huir nuevamente. Otra vez, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Espera, espera!

Algo frustrado por no poder respirar con normalidad, le respondió, frío como el mismo iceberg con el cual chocó el Titanic —¿Qué quieres?

—Solo quiero agradecerte—y el hombre, todo inocente a sus ridículos pensamientos, solo sonreía, amable.

—Ya lo hiciste.

—¡No así!—rió él, sosteniendo fuertemente la correa porque su querido amigo no se quedaba quieto—. Déjame invitarte un... ¿café? ¿Té? ¿Helado? O una cerveza. Aunque no te ves como un hombre de cerveza.

Oh dios, ¿eso era real? ¿Realmente esa maravilla le estaba ocurriendo a él? Una oportunidad única, brillante, nada forzada.

Absolutamente cliché como aquellas ridículas historias gratuitas en línea. Perfecto.

No obstante...

—No.

Ni de jodida coña. No iba a darle el lujo de tambalear su ordenada y pulcra vida de esa manera. No, Loki no necesitaba emoción, mucho menos formar lazos innecesarios con alguien que, joder, era demasiado guapo para su propio bien.

En su mente, estaban mejor como desconocidos. Porque si bien solía fantasear sin descanso con aquel hombre. Estaba seguro de que le decepcionará saber que vivía como un viejo cascarrabias y que no era en absoluto agradable tratar con él.

Además, ¿qué sería de él y su ficticia imaginación si el hombre resultaba ser una decepción? La ignorancia podía ser una bendición y Loki quería aferrarse a ello.

—No quiero molestarte, solo...

—Me estas molestando. Tengo que ir al trabajo—esa vez sí se dio la vuelta y sí comenzó a caminar, queriendo que la tierra se abriera y le absorbiera para adentro.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, el hombre trotó un poco detrás de él para alcanzarle— ¡Déjame llevarte! Puedo buscar mi coche, no me presenta ningún...

—¡Te he dicho que no!— Al ver su rostro se sintió terriblemente mal, pero ya no podía arreglarlo. Se tragó su frustración y se mantuvo firme en la decisión que había tomado—. Solo... no.

Apresuró el paso y se metió a la primera cabina de subterráneo que encontró, buscando perderle de vista para siempre.

Esa vez, su cobarde huida no fue interrumpida.  
  


  
  


* * *

—Buenos días, señor Loki.

En la puerta de su local, el adorable Peter Parker ya le esperaba. No le dedicó ni una mirada mientras abría la puerta y pasaba a través de ella.

Se sentía tan frustrado, tan triste y enojado consigo mismo.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?— ¿porque tiene que ser una persona tan complicada? Loki debe admitir que siempre ha tenido una habilidad excepcional para sabotearse a sí mismo. Ahora mismo se esta arrepintiendo de su actitud. Joder, ¿cómo iba a espiarle ahora? No podría. Se detesta por ello, pero sabe que no podrá volver a ver su rostro siquiera a la distancia luego de rechazarle un maldito café de esa manera.

Mientras se martirizaba a sí mismo, un delicioso aroma dulzón llegó a su nariz. Teniendo en cuenta que no llegó a desayunar por ese tonto animal, se volteó casi de inmediato al sentirlo.

Peter había dejado un pequeño pero dulce desayuno sobre su escritorio, casi tímido y muerto de vergüenza.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Quería compensar lo de ayer, tal vez— al chico le temblaban apenas las manos, así que las guardo en los bolsillos de su chamarra fina. Era todo un caso de ternura—. No sé, lo siento si...

—Está bien.

Ver a Peter trabándose con su propia lengua para demostrar algo, era siempre doloroso. El chico se ponía excesivamente nervioso cuando él le escrutaba con la mirada. Simplemente, porque con sus ojos, Loki podía poner nervioso a cualquier ser humano existente. Y es que, de verdad, eran como un par de dagas que solo bajaban la guardia cuando la señora Frigga aparecía.

O cuando Peter se ponía como un cachorrito lastimado.

 _Maldito niñato_.

Le vio irse contento a hacer sus tareas mientras él disfrutaba lo que le había traído. El chico prestaba atención y sabía exactamente el tipo de cosas que le gustaba comer.

Eso le añadía otro punto extra.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila. Hasta que algo increíblemente absurdo ocurrió a eso de las tres de la tarde, cuando había enviado a Peter a ordenar los nuevos tomos de la sección de terror.

—Buenas tardes, busco al señor Parker.

Se extrañó inclusive antes de levantar la vista.

—¿Señor Parker?— ¿Señor? ¡Si el muchacho casi tenía pañales!

El hombre sonrió de lado, destilando excesiva confianza en sí mismo y quitándose los lentes para mirarle con más detalle.

—Peter Parker. Cabello castaño, como de esta estatura y con una verborrea imparable.

Se tomó un momento para mirar de arriba a abajo al hombre. Se le hacía conocido.  
Al notar su traje, su fragancia y el resto de su cuidada apariencia, simplemente determinó que debía ser alguien importante. Pero no le interesaba saber quién.

—Si sigue donde lo dejé, está al final del pasillo. No le quite mucho tiempo.

Que eso no era una guardería. El hombre simplemente sonrió más, le guiñó un ojo—Sí, el muy descarado le guiño un ojo— y se fue derechito a la sección que le había indicado.

Ignoró completamente su gesto y siguió en lo suyo, encerrándose en su cabeza por largos minutos repasando todo lo que debía hacer. Debía pasar los precios en limpio a su computadora, para poder archivar los...

—¡No puedo aceptarlo!—escuchó la vocecita de su ayudante detrás de los estantes y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo. De entre todos sus libros, el hombre que hace minutos había aparecido, caminaba con elegancia hacia la salida, ignorando los reclamos del menor—. ¡Señor Stark!

El hombre giró de golpe, haciendo que Peter, quien iba corriendo detrás suyo, chocara con su pecho y se pusiera de veinte tonos de rojo diferentes.

Pobre criatura.

Susurrando por lo bajo y mirándole directamente a los ojos, el hombre, que casi debía alcanzar los cuarenta años, no le dio lugar a más replicas.

—Ya estamos a mano, _Undeross_. Es todo.

—Pero...

—Un placer, señor Parker— todo confundido, Peter ni siquiera halló voz para despedirse. Se quedo allí, bloqueando como un pez y abrazando la cajita entre sus manos.

Se veía realmente encandilado, confundido y preocupado.

Sin soportar no saber que demonios ocurrió en su propia tienda, le quitó de sus ensoñaciones—¿Qué fue eso?

Allí despertó. Peter alterno la mirada entre él y la puerta un par de veces, antes de dejar la cajita sobre el escritorio y mostrarle su contenido.

Un bonito teléfono de última generación que seguramente no le entraba en los bolsillos. Una joya de la tecnología.

—El señor Stark fue quien piso mi teléfono el otro día cuando se me cayó; él pasaba apurado luego de dar una charla donde estudio y, y...—todo nervioso y apresurado, intentaba explicarle. Soltó un suspiro, seguramente cansado de no poder darse a entender—, ¿qué le voy a decir a May cuando vea esto?

Cualquier otro muchacho estaría saltando de emoción, agradeciendo la suerte de conseguir gratis algo así. Sin embargo, Peter siempre tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

Pensaba en todo al mismo tiempo y podía simplemente manejarlo.

No conocía a la tía de Peter, pero suponía que no iba a aceptar que su sobrino tuviera algo así en sus manos sin haberlo obtenido por su propio esfuerzo.

—Véndelo—le aconsejó —. Véndelo por internet. Con el dinero que ganes allí comprate el que tenías antes. Dile que lo cubría el seguro. O que yo te lo di para el trabajo.

Ni sabía de dónde había salido su inexistente humanidad como para ponerse a ayudar a un niño a cubrir una travesura que siquiera era culpa suya, pero ahí estaba. Loki ayudando a un pequeño Peter Parker.

—Eso es... una buena idea— murmuró, sonriendo y logrando calmarse, al fin—. Gracias, señor.

Le despachó con un movimiento de mano y siguió con lo suyo, mientras el chico, en vez de retirarse, se había quedado mirando con algo de anhelo el teléfono.

Y Loki le escrutaba de reojo, viendo como el menor analizaba el objeto e investigaba si era tan bueno como se decía. No lo tomó ni dos minutos adivinar que realmente quería conservarlo, aún si no podía hacerlo.

Y por un momento, parecía que Peter había olvidado que estaba en el trabajo y no en un parque de diversiones.

Y Loki, también.

—Tiene su número...—murmuró en un momento, seguramente cuando revisó como se veían las listas de contactos—. ¡Tony Stark me dejó su número!

Tony Stark. Tony... Stark.

Ah, el magnate de... el billonario. Sí, ese, ya lo tenía.  
Le había visto en televisión. Inclusive había algunos libros sobre él o que lo mencionaban. Ninguno de su autoría.

—Eso es... tan raro.

¿Por qué un hombre cerca de los cuarenta le dejaba su número de teléfono a un muchacho que estaba por cumplir sus veinte?

Podría decir que hasta era perturbador, pero la mirada de Peter le hizo replanteárselo.

—¿Debería llamarlo?

—...¿Llamarlo?

¿Llamarlo? ¿Para qué cojones iba a llamarlo?

—Si me ha dejado el número es porque quiere que lo llame, ¿cierto?

Peter hablaba y se veía como si quisiera realmente estar en lo correcto. No le tomó ni dos segundos comprender que el muchacho era un claro admirador de Tony Stark.  
Y no era algo extraño. Peter era un muchacho inteligente, amante de la ciencia y de todas esas cosa que Loki no comprendía. Y Tony Stark se desarrollaba en ese tipo de rubro.

Peter debía sentir por Tony Stark lo que él sentía por Stephen King.

—Creo que...

—O tal vez no. Debe ser un error. Si lo voy a vender tendría que borrarlo.

Bueno, no tenía tiempo para un drama adolescente. Era un adulto hecho y derecho. Debía dejarse de tonterías y mandar al chico a trabajar.  
Sus problemas personales bien podía tratarlo con sus amigos y...

—Oh dios.

La pantalla del móvil se encendió anunciando la llamada de la única persona agendada en ese teléfono.

Ambos se miraron expectantes, con los ojos como platos y los labios separados.

Peter no reaccionaba. Solo dejaba viajar su mirada entre él y el teléfono, esperando que se le fusionen las neuronas.

—¿Vas a atender o no?

—¡No lo sé!

El chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso y eso le puso nervioso a él.

—¡Se va a cortar!

No sabía porque estaban los dos desesperados, casi dando saltos en el lugar mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

—¡¿Qué le digo?!

—¡Yo que sé!

Con miedo a perder su oportunidad, Peter simplemente atendió y se quedó de piedra junto a él, mirándole desesperado al no saber que hacer.

Por lo bajo y moviendo exageradamente los labios, Loki le recordó que simplemente debía decir "Hola".

—Um... ¿Hola?— con las mejillas calientes, el chico hizo una pausa para escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Cómo supo que planeaba venderlo?

Con el rostro lleno de colores y los ojitos casi con fuegos artificiales dentro, Peter se perdió por un momento en su mundo mientras intentaba ordenar los libros que había dejado sin atender.

Y Loki, por dentro, sintió un atisbo de ternura y otro más pequeño de envidia. Porque lo que a Peter le había ocurrido, era algo poco común, casi fantasioso y demasiado mágico para ser real.

Peter había conocido a su ídolo, éste le había regalado un teléfono por las molestias y le había dejado su número.

Como él no podía disfrutar de un buen capitulo de realidad mágica, al menos dejaría que Peter sí lo hiciera.

Solo esperaba que de verdad, no estuviese haciendo un desastre con sus libros por encontrarse distraído.  
  


  
  


* * *

El metro podía ser bastante tranquilo en ese horario. No había mucha gente e inclusive sobraban los asientos vacíos.

Loki no gustaba de ir sentado porque los lugares públicos le generaban rechazo. Llenos de gérmenes, con los tubos para sostenerse llenos de sudor y los asientos aún calientes por la gente que había estado sentada anteriormente.

Pero tampoco le gustaban los autos ni sabía conducir, así que no tenía demasiadas opciones.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se apoyaba contra una de las paredes del transporte, oyendo la melodía suave de jazz que un artista callejero que había subido en ese viaje, tocaba.

Un glorioso viaje de camino a casa.

Por eso prefería irse un poco más temprano, odiaba cuando debía tomarlo lleno de gente.

Por otro lado, en su cabeza no paraba de repetir los sucesos de ese día.

Estaba bien, su idea principal era rechazarle, pero, ¿era necesario gritarle así?

Joder, no tenía remedio. Jamás había sido bueno tratando con la gente y no empezaría ahora.

Era solo que... era tan guapo. Pero había sido idiota hasta para mirar, porque pese a quedarse exageradamente absorto en su rostro, ni notó el color de sus ojos. Estuvo tan nervioso que no pudo mirarle tanto como hubiese querido.

No solo había perdido la oportunidad de salir con él, también había perdido la única chance de verle de cerca y memorizar cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro.

Bajó del metro a paso cansado, como si repasar aquello le hubiese quitado la poca energía que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que la vida estaba empeñada a darle los empujones necesarios para guiarle al destino irrevocable que estaba trazado para él.

Porque cuando estaba a muy poco de llegar a casa, encontró a la fuente de su insomnio sentada en las escaleras del edificio de en frente.

Frenó frente a él por mero instinto. Al reconocerle el rubio se puso de pie con una sonrisa cansada como si llevase rato ahí sentado.

—Un café. Solo uno.

Le pidió casi humildemente. Y Loki, que no pensaba cometer el mismo error ambas veces, se detuvo a mirar sus ojos de una buena vez.

Al fin lo sabía. Eran ojos del color del océano.

—No me gusta el café.

—Lo sabía. Te ves como un hombre de té— aquello le hizo tirar por una sonrisa, una muy pequeña, pero que al contrario pareció darle ánimos—. ¿Qué dices?

¿Que podía hacer si le miraba así? Aun si todo terminaba en el fracaso, ¿qué más daba?   
Si el hombre resultaba ser solamente amable y estaba casado y con cinco hijos, al menos podría presumir internamente, que alguien así le había invitado a tomar algo.

Mordió su labio inferior imperceptiblemente, intentando no sonreír de más. Verse por demás desesperado no era una maldita opción.

Y el hombre, ataviado con una chaqueta fina y las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos, sonreía, expectante, sin ninguna intención de disimular su triunfo.

Loki pasó de él. Pasó por su lado, en silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
Los ojos veraniegos del contrario no se perdieron ni un solo detalle, sin quitar la tonta sonrisa, ni tampoco moviéndose un ápice de su lugar.

Loki supo que si hubiese querido rechazarlo, ya había perdido la oportunidad— No tengo toda la noche...

Entendiendo que esa era una forma sutil de apreciar su invitación, el hombre espabiló, sonriendo más si aún era posible. Caminó resuelto en confianza hacia él y le extendió una de sus manos, presentándose, al fin.

—Thor.

Lo sabía. Sabia que su nombre iba a ser corto, fácil de recordar y bastante inusual. Tal y como el suyo.

Con un asentimiento educado y una mirada llena de satisfacción, Loki aferró su mano de invierno con la cálida que se extendía hacia él, sintiendo un particular escalofrío cuando al fin pudieron tocarse.

—Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eoxowlzlwld ¿a poco no les dije que ahora empezaba lo bueno? Los capítulos que siguen son más largos, lo prometo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y muchas gracias a quienes le dan una oportunidad. Nos leemos el Lunes que viene🖤🖤🖤


	5. v. My strange addiction.

_"Bad, bad news_   
_One of us_ _is_ _gonna lose_   
_I'm the powder, you're the fuse_   
_Just add some friction "_

_**My** _ _**strange** _ _**addiction; Billie Eilish.** _

* * *

Al día siguiente, Loki apenas quiso abrir los ojos. Joder, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

La noche anterior fue esclavo se sus impulsos. Solo un poco. Él no era el tipo de hombre que aceptaba una salida, una cena o siquiera un favor. No le gustaba rendir cuentas a nadie ni tampoco formar lazos que tarde o temprano se quebrantarían, sumiéndole en una espiral de irrefrenable dolor.

No obstante, el tiempo seguía corriendo, el reloj no se detenía y debía abrir la librería.

Se estiró sobre la cama con pereza y casi rio al ver al minino negro hacer lo mismo. El animal había estado algo inquieto cuando llegó esa noche a la casa, y lo atribuyó a que se tardó un par de horas más en regresar de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

Creyó que, tal vez, se había preocupado por él.

Eso pensó, hasta que lo vio abalanzarse sobre la comida sin decoro alguno. La muy ingrata solo tenía hambre.

Con la gata paseándose entre sus piernas, se hizo un té de frutos rojos esa mañana, solo porque se sentía aventurero.

La noche anterior había sido lo más extraño que le había ocurrido en años.

Thor había resultado ser una criatura curiosa por naturaleza, bruto, con una risa estridente y casi grotesca. Algo torpe cuando se trataba de sostener cosas pequeñas y delicadas como la cuchara del café, que se le había caído tres veces en una noche.  
Algo desaliñado, vistiendo esa horrorosa camiseta desteñida y demasiado alegre para el gusto de cualquiera.

Era tal y como lo había imaginado, por un demonio.

Su vitalidad era tan contagiosa que se avergonzaba al admitir que le había robado un par de risas mientras le contaba cosas sobre su perro.

Él le contó de su gata, sus actitudes y algunas anécdotas que pensó que morirían con él. Le hizo reír mucho y su corazón palpitaba furioso por cada sonrisa que obtenía de su parte.

Para su mala suerte, la noche no fue eterna y en algún momento debieron despedirse con un apretón de manos casi forzado. A Loki le gustaba fantasear con que Thor tampoco quería irse, porque soñar es maravillosamente gratis.

Sin embargo, aquel buen humor por los santos recuerdos se vio opacado al saber que ya no podría salir a espiarle por el balcón.

¡Claro que no! ¿y si le veía? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que Loki no era más que un acosador? ¿Y si le tachaba de pervertido?

No podría soportarlo.

No quedaron en verse otra vez ni se habían pedido los números, de todas formas, pero debía al menos esperar a que Thor se olvidase de él para poder espiarle con tranquilidad.

—No abriré esa ventana por un tiempo— su gata le miraba con los ojos abiertos, sentada al lado de la ventana. Seguramente se sentía perdida, intentando comprender cómo su estúpido humano no solo había decidido regresar a cualquier hora anoche, sino que ahora cambiaba exponencialmente su escrupulosa rutina.

En su defensa, aún creía tener algo de dignidad que resguardar. Así que no iba a arriesgarse.

Pudo leer—al fin—cinco páginas de su olvidado libro antes de retirarse, estando seguro de que llegaría más temprano de lo usual, pero importándole muy poco.

Estaba apenas abandonando el edificio cuando sintió una fuerza arrastrándose sobre su abdomen, inquieto y pesado.   
Siquiera tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para saber de quien se trataba.

Mjolnir, que parecía ser el extraño nombre de ese perro, movía la cola enloquecido ante su presencia, como si se conocieran de toda la jodida vida.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Loki le acarició casi renuente y el perro le dio un suave lametazo, ocasionándole una mueca asqueada —¿Qué demonios contigo?

Antes de que el perro siguiera con lo que él consideraba una muestra de cariño innecesaria, escuchó la potente y—por todos los cielos—preciosa voz acercándose hacia donde estaban—¡Hey, Loki!

Allí venía él, trotando, sonriente y agitado. Todo un sueño húmedo viviente.

—Vaya. Cualquiera en mi lugar podría apostar que me estas acosando, ¿sabes?— Loki se sentía sucio por ser tan cínico, siendo que en realidad era al revés. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Lejos de avergonzarse, el hombre sonrió, otra vez.

—Lo siento, vengo a ejercitarme aquí todas las mañanas—le señaló el parque a sus espaldas y volvió a mirarle, tomando a su perro por la correa, ya que no podía quedarse quieto y no quería que se le volviera a escapar. Por dentro, Loki solo podía murmurar un maquiavélico: _Lo sé. Joder. Llevo más de un año espiándote por la maldita ventana._ —. Te vi salir y quise saludar—aclaró, mirándole con aquel brillo tan natural que siempre le rodeaba—. Hola.

Aquella sencilla palabra y la sonrisa tímida como complemento, logró que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera de ternura. Oh, Loki hubiese querido tener una cámara.

—Hola— respondió con un asentimiento, disimulando con éxito todos sus ajetreados sentimientos—. Debo irme a trabajar.

—¿Te alcanzo?

Loki despegó los labios, por demás incrédulo, sin poder evitar un resoplido para camuflar una risa por demás sincera.

—No necesitas tomarte la molestia.

—Insisto.

 _Joder que sí_. Se veía realmente determinado a llevarle hasta la puerta del trabajo. Queriendo quitar los ojos de su rostro, Loki no pudo evitar ver como sus brazos se marcaban por sostener con fuerza la correa. La piel tostada contrastaba con los tenues rayos de sol de la mañana, con la fina capa de sudor perlando cada centímetro de esta.

—Déjame entender; —sacudió apenas la cabeza para alejar el inoportuno pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza— ¿vienes a ejercitarte, pero de tu casa hasta el parque vienes en auto?

Thor soltó una risotada, que hizo que más de uno diera la vuelta a verle. Joder, cada segundo era como un espectáculo.

—No, en realidad no vivo nada lejos de aquí. Me tomará diez minutos traer el auto.

_Joder, ¿acaso eran vecinos? Joder, joder._

De no ser porque Loki pasaba el día en el negocio y no solía salir de su casa más que para trabajar o comprar lo que necesitaba, estaba seguro de que se lo hubiese cruzado en más de una ocasión si es que vivían tan cerca.

Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentos. Las cosas eran lo que eran y allí estaban ahora, prácticamente conociéndose mejor.

—Tienes cinco. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Con una sonrisa de campeonato, Thor asintió —Apuesto que sí. No me tardo.  
  


  
  


* * *

—Aquí es.

Su librería siempre le pareció bonita. Tenía un aspecto por demás anticuado, pero pulcro. Una pequeña tienda que contrastaba con el minimalismo de las calles. Se veía como un pequeño rincón mágico donde esconderse de la realidad y a Loki le fascinaba aquella idea.

—¿Es tuya?—asomado desde el manubrio del auto, Thor miraba la fachada con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Admiraba las esquinas con detalle y se veía realmente cautivado—. Impresionante.

—¿Quieres verla?—ofreció, sucumbiendo ante la situación. Antes de obtener una respuesta, señaló al perro que se retorcía inquieto en el asiento trasero del auto—. Esa cosa no entra.

Y no era para menos. La librería era pequeña, con pasillos estrechos. El can lograría destruir en minutos lo que le tomaba semanas organizar y eso ni se lo podría perdonar a nadie, jamás.

Abrió, más temprano de lo usual y se dedicó a prender las tenues luces de la estancia mientras el contrario miraba todo fascinado.

—¿Cuál es tu género favorito?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no se lo dejó saber. Encendió el computador mientras le ojeaba en silencio.

—¿Para qué preguntas eso?

Con una de sus ya características sonrisas, el rubio se inclinó sobre la mesa e hizo que Loki se cruzara de brazos, alzando el mentón

—Deja. Si no quieres decirme, lo averiguaré.

Como si fuese un reto, le vio perderse entre los pocos, pero altos estantes de madera que allí había. En lo que pasaban los minutos, puso a hervir el agua, necesitando otro té. Tal vez para los jodidos nervios.

Es que en serio, ¿acaso eso era real? ¿Su precioso platónico y él habían tenido una especie de cita anoche? ¿Y ahora le alcanzaba al trabajo en su bonito carro? Joder, ¿realmente estaba en su librería?

No podía creerlo. Se sentía algo nervioso, pero a decir verdad, había algo en Thor que le hacía sentirse seguro consigo mismo, obligándole a dejar atrás muchas de sus dudas.

Cuando iba por la mitad de su infusión, supo que Peter no tardaría en llegar y también, que probablemente Thor se había perdido entre los libros. Así que, teniendo algo de miserable compasión, fue a por él.

Era una situación parecida a como cuando se deja un bebé solo durante demasiado tiempo y hay mucho silencio. Muy sospechoso para ser algo bueno. Y con lo torpe que era ese hombre, hasta tenía miedo de que le hubiese roto algo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba absorto, leyendo cada título y pasando los dedos con ajena delicadeza sobre las tapas con relieve.

Una imagen casi pornográfica para alguien como él.

—Romance. Otra cosa que tenemos en común—su murmullo le hizo saber que ya le había visto, así que Loki se le acercó con una mueca casi caprichosa.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Es la sección más linda y ordenada de todas. Aunque también me gusta la Fantasía. Los de terror también me parecen una buena opción cuando necesito dejar de pensar.

Loki ahogó un suspiro. Apenas se atrevió a sonreír, sintiendo que sus murallas congeladas comenzaban a temblar de expectación.

Thor tenía entre sus manos un clásico libro cliché del cual Loki por más que lo negara, no podía jamás cansarse.

 _Orgullo y prejuicio_ fue el primer libro que leyó y siempre seria su favorito, por mero sentimentalismo nostálgico.

—Cualquiera diría que no eres un hombre de libros—murmuró, apoyándose de espaldas contra el estante, usando las mismas palabras que Thor usó al decirle que no se veía como un hombre de cerveza.

Con una sonrisa, el hombre llevó su mirada del cielo de nuevo hacia él, ignorando el temblor en los ojos esmeralda.

—Sí. Pero tú no eres cualquiera— respondió, dejando el libro a un lado y dando un paso hacia él. Solo así, Loki pudo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban—. Aun si no fuese un hombre de libros, estoy seguro de que tú lograrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

No sé trataba de la cercanía. Lo que volvía aquel uno de los momentos más íntimos que había tenido en la vida, era la mirada cargada de anhelo que Thor le estaba dando.

Por un momento que calificó como eterno, Loki olvidó todas las palabras que los libros le habían enseñado, y por un instante, uno muy pequeño y efímero, se sintió como el protagonista de uno.

El protagonista reservado, oscuro y herido, al cual la vida decide sonreírle justo en el mismo instante en que la narración comienza, conociendo al hombre de sus sueños. Se enamoraría de un idiota que le lastimaría una cantidad total de veinticinco veces, pero él le perdonaría, porque el amor es amor y es más fuerte que todo lo demás.

No, no sonaba como algo que él podría permitir. Sería más bien el protagonista reservado, oscuro y herido que a la primera mentira, acuchillaría a cinco personas e incendiaría siete hospitales.

Una trama completamente encantadora y razonable.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué clase de personaje sería Thor?

No sabía lo suficiente sobre él, pero podía asegurar que sería el típico Don Juan a quién todo el mundo dice que sí. Hasta que al final, encuentre a alguien que lo ponga en su lugar.

Y, joder. Loki quería ser ese alguien. Al menos durante cinco miserables segundos.

Pero, al parecer, la persona que estaba escribiendo su galante historia de amor, no creía que ese fuese el momento oportuno para que el amor floreciera, dejando que un personaje secundario, más que adorado por el público, interrumpiera ingenuamente la jodida tensión sexual que se había acumulado en los estrechos pasillos de la tienda.

—¡Oh, ahí está! ¡Buenos días, señor Loki!— como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte en cada pie, Loki dio un vergonzoso respingo al escuchar la voz de su ayudante tan cerca de ellos, siendo tan inoportuno e inocente como siempre. Le oyó jadear impresionado al mismo tiempo que Thor se giraba a ver quién les había interrumpido—¡Joder! ¡Tú eres Thor Odinson!

Vale, menos faltaba que el chico conociera al hombre que había estado acosando con la vista durante un año. Genial, que original.

Loki simplemente suspiro largo y tendido, dando por finalizado el único momento medianamente romántico de toda su vida. Thor simplemente estiró la sonrisa, tan amable como parecía ser siempre, y se acercó al tembloroso Peter.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Mi tía May va a morirse si sabe que te conocí! ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo tener una foto contigo? ¿Por favor?— tembloroso como una hoja, tomó su nuevo teléfono celular, que al parecer aún no había vendido, para poner la cámara.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Bajo las mismas narices del dueño de la tienda, se tomaron una bonita fotografía sonrientes, dejando a Loki más y más desconcertado por cada momento que pasaba.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor!

—Un placer, pequeño niño araña— Thor le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al muchacho y se giró hacia él, casi con una mirada de disculpas—. Creo que ya debería irme. ¿A que hora cierras?

Loki no estaba alli, creía. Su mente se quedó seca, intentando procesar el intercambio de palabras que acababa de presenciar, así como la fotografía. No era algo difícil de entender, pero las cosas habían dado un giro completamente inesperado para él.

—Cierra a las ocho, señor— Peter le hizo el favor de ahorrarle la vergüenza y respondió por él. Magnífico, le daba otro punto.

—Bien, aquí estaré. Te veo más tarde.

Tan rápido como apareció esa mañana, desapareció de su vista.

Y, joder, Loki aun no podía procesar absolutamente nada.

Giró hacia su ayudante y le vio contemplar la foto con una enorme sonrisa y ponerla de fondo de pantalla.

¿Significaba lo que el creía que significaba o se había vuelto completamente loco?

—¿Lo conoces?— la pregunta de deslizó por sus labios antes de siquiera frenar a preguntarse si quería saber la respuesta.

—¿Por qué me dijo niño araña?— pululando en su propia órbita, Parker parecía tener sus propios problemas.

—Tal vez por tu camiseta—comentó, ya que la estampa central de la misma, era una araña negra enorme. Sin aguantarse su dosis diaria de maldad, murmuró otro comentario—. O porque tienes una en la nuca ahora mismo—y se hubiese reído al verle desesperado por quitarse la araña que no tenía, de no ser porque estaba impaciente por obtener su respuesta—. No me respondiste.

Dejando de pasarse las manos por todos lados, Peter se enfoco en lo que debía, sabiendo que no era un hombre de mucha paciencia.

—¡Ah! No, claro que no, o sea sí, pero...

Ojalá hubiese una manera de configurar a Parker para que filtrara las palabras y le dijera solo lo que necesitaba saber.  
Apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía que su falta de paciencia comenzaría a darle dolor de cabeza por el repentino estrés.

—¿Sí o no?

—Bueno... él es famoso, señor. Es el favorito de mi tía. Y hace unos años tuvo un gran debut como actor. Oh, y es modelo.

—...¿Actor?

Joder, ¿en qué demonios se había metido?  
Es decir , Thor era guapo. Joder que lo era, pero... ¿Actor? ¿Modelo? ¿Qué demonios?

—Thor Odinson, señor—murmuró Peeter, por demás confundido con su reacción —¿No lo conoce? Es... uff, súper famoso. Sale en muchas revistas.

—No... no leo revistas— ni siquiera las ojeaba cuando iba a la peluquería o al dentista porque, de verdad, el contenido jamás se le había hecho interesante y se conformaba con llevar libros a todos lados.

—¿Tampoco va al cine?— Peter se ató el delantal negro que usaba de uniforme solo por capricho de Loki—. ¿No ve televisión?

Actor. Modelo.

De verdad, no lo terminaba de entender.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo? ¿Por qué de repente toda percepción que tenía de Thor había cambiado de forma tan súbita? Estaba siendo jodidamente injusto, pero en su defensa, estilo de vida que alguien famoso solía llevar, era algo que a Loki jamás le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

—No. Solo Netflix. Siquiera tengo teléfono fijo en donde vivo—respondió de forma automática, acariciando con sus dedos el ejemplar de Orgullo y prejuicio que Thor había dejado a abandonado.

—Eso lo explica, aún no está en Netflix.

Mientras Peter seguía murmurando sobre cada cosa que le venía a la cabeza, Loki no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón por la cual Thor no le había dicho nada.

Es decir, tampoco había preguntado, pero... ¿quién pregunta eso?

La noche que salieron hablaron más de sus mascotas que de ellos, no podía negarlo. Loki no quiso verse como un fisgón desesperado y Thor supo llevar mejor la conversación que él.

—¿Es tan famoso?— porque no podía ser que no se enterase. ¿Acaso a eso había llegado? ¿A no saber absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Sinceramente no le quitaba el sueño, pero, ¿de verdad jamás había visto a Thor en ninguna otra parte?

Tal vez sí. Tal vez en algún a anuncio publicitario en la calle o algo por el estilo. Tal vez lo habia escuchado nombrar por alguien.

Pero no lo recordaba.

Lo único que Loki podía recordar de Thor, era la de vueltas que daba frente a su apartamento. Como bajo de peso, como se supero cada día por mejorar. Como acariciaba a su perro luego de un buen entrenamiento.

Como lo habia hecho reír la noche anterior y el bonito color que adornaba sus ojos.

—Lo es— Peter tomó el libro que él habia estado acariciando y lo coloco en el lugar que le correspondia, con los demás libros—. Usted es muy afortunado, señor Loki.

—¿Yo?

A veces se preguntaba si Parker tenía ojos. No era difícil de adivinar que llevaba la vida de un anciano. Pero bueno, para su punto de vista, tal vez podía darle la razón.

—Desde que rompió con esa ¿científica? no se le ha vuelto que ver con pareja. Desapareció por completo de las cámaras durante meses y recién ahora ha vuelto y mejor que nunca— Loki parpadeó algo mareado con esa información—. No sabía que le gustaban los hombres, ¡de verdad tiene mucha suerte!

—¡Yo no estoy...!—tomó uno de los tantos libros y le golpeó graciosamente en la cabeza para quitarle aquella idea absurda y maravillosa—. ¡Ve a trabajar! No te pago para que andes de chismoso.

—¡Pero usted me pregun-!

—No lo diré dos veces, Parker. Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que llegaste tarde por andar de fiesta anoche.

Dejó el libro en su lugar y comenzó a caminar hasta el mostrador, que bastante desprotegido había quedado ya. Peter le seguía como un cachorrito, con la mirada compungida.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

—Probablemente una fiesta privada en tu habitación— giró de golpe y le bajó lo que faltaba de la camiseta, mostrándole desde el reflejo de una vitrina, que llevaba una marca morada nada inocente pegada al cuello —. Ve a dejar todo en orden, se supone que hoy llegan nuevos ejemplares. Tendrás mucho trabajo.

Peter se puso de mil colores, todos en diferentes tonos de rojo. Balbuceó muchas palabras como "pasantía", "teléfono celular" y "Señor Stark".

Loki necesitó solo esas tres palabras para saber lo que había ocurrido, y no detuvo al muchacho cuando salió disparatado a trabajar, manteniendo el rostro lleno de vergüenza por el resto de la tarde.

No lo iba a admitir jamás en voz alta, pero le preocupaba. Si Tony Stark realmente había sido causante de aquella sospechosa marca, entonces Peter iba a tener que sentarse a analizar su situación con sumo cuidado.

A diferencia de su ignorancia respecto a Thor, Loki sí estaba bien informado sobre el tipo de persona que era Stark. Cuando fue a su local, hace casi un día, Loki se había dedicado a usar por una poca vez en su vida, el internet del ordenador en su local para poder averiguar un poco más sobre él.

Encontró cosas agradables y otras muy pocas. En la actualidad, Stark estaba soltero luego de su compromiso con su aún mejor amiga y CEO de su empresa, Virginia Potts, y era el mayor proveedor de energía limpia en Nueva York. Daba pasantías, becas, charlas en el MIT a mediados de año y miles de donaciones a los centros que lo necesitaran.

Eso no borraba su pasado como constructor de armas y mujeriego empedernido; no para alguien como Loki, que casi se alimentaba del resentimiento.

Lo investigó solo de curioso, no para andar protegiendo a Parker, necesita aclarar.

No obstante, miro a Peter de reojo, mientras este ordenaba todo lo que debía, un poco más tranquilo y con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Se preguntaba como demonios alguien tan dulce —y joven—podía terminar cayendo a los pies de alguien tan soberbio— y mayor.

Aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, aquello podía ser una buena idea para un libro.

El seguramente lo leería.

Él resto de la tarde transcurrió casi con normalidad. Casi.

La señora Frigga le envió un mensaje, siendo una de las únicas tres personas que llevaba agendada en su telefono, para avisarle que ese día no podría pasarse por allí tampoco.

Ella no solía avisarle, pero cuando lo hacía, él lo agradecía.

Por otro lado, su local mantuvo su clientela habitual, de lo ser por algún que otros intruso que poco interés en los lo dos tenía.  
Fue abordado discretamente por algún que otro periodista silencioso y hasta creyó ser fotografiado un par de veces mientras revolvía su tercer té en el día.

Tomando todo el aire posible e intentando no explotar su mal genio, decidió que esperaría hasta más entrada la noche.

Después de todo, Thor le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.  
  


  
  


* * *

A la salida, cuando al fin hubo terminado de cerrar cada puerta del negocio, bastó con girarse para encontrarse de frente con Thor.

Un bonito detalle a tener el cuenta, el hombre se había soltado el cabello.

Loki se anotó que le quedaba mejor que atado, pero no se olvidó de lo que había planeado decirle.

—No me dijiste que eras famoso.

Siquiera le dejó completar el saludo. Oh no. No iba a distraerse. Loki estaba enojado y no iba a dejar que sus ojitos de cachorro le hicieran sentirse un bastardo.

El hombre parecía haberse esperado su reclamo pero no se veía arrepentido de no habérselo dicho —No lo creí necesario. Ibas a enterarte de todas formas.

Loki se sentía ridículo exaltandose de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre fue consciente de su mal carácter y su poca paciencia, pero por primera vez en la vida, hubiese deseado no ser así.

De pie frente al hombre con el cual jamás había pensado cruzar palabra, desearía ser más espontáneo y divertido, tal y como Thor. Comportarse como alguien de su edad y tener muchas anécdotas e historias reales que contar.  
O tal vez ser más como Preter; genuino, dulce e inteligente.

Pero no, el universo lo había escupido dentro de una familia de amargados fanáticos religiosos que le habían quitado el gusto por la vida. Los planetas se alinearon para crear a un ser atrapado en sus propias frustraciones, triste, solo y condenado a alejar y lastimar a toda persona que se le cruzara.

Y él no era quien para cambiar lo que la vida esperaba de él.

Y por más que Loki hubiese adorado ser un protagonista decente, bien sabia que siempre terminaba siendo el villano de todas las historias.

—¿Suena ridículo pedirte una explicación? Porque antes de que llegaras, parecía tener mucho sentido y...— se pasó una mano por la cara y rió, no porque la situación le hiciera gracia, sino porque no sabia que otra cosa podía hacer en un momento como ese—. Ahora me siento un idiota.

Compadeciendose de él en el medio de la calle, Thor le regaló una sonrisa llena de comprensión llena de resignación, como si hubiese pasado por algo similar en más de una ocasión.

—Por razones que desconozco, no. No me parece de otro mundo que me pidas una explicación. Despues de todo, no pareces un hombre que mire televisión — aclaró—. Aunque hubiese apostado que sí eras un hombre de cine, pero que probablemente no serías un fanático del tipo de películas para el que siempre soy requerido. Así qu- estoy divagando, pero...

Negándose a ser enternecido por sus torpes balbuceos tan Parker, levantó una mano en su dirección para callarle, tomando todo el aire posible y cerrando lentamente los ojos para calmarse y no tener uno de sus arrebatos de furia; esos que le daban cuando tenía que lidiar por demasiado tiempo con gente muy diferente a él.

—Hoy han aparecido cuatro personas en mi local. Cuatro periodistas. Tres de ellos me tomaron fotografías sin mi jodido permiso. Probablemente nos han tomado otras anoche u hoy en la mañana. ¡Joder! ¿no se te ha ocurrido que eso puede traerme problemas?

Asintiendo dócilmente ante sus reclamos, Thor no apartaba la vista oceánica de su rostro, examinando cada músculo facial que le comunicaba su estado de ánimo—Lo siento.

—Tengo una vida tranquila, Thor. Y me gusta así como está.

Loki no era una persona asidua a las cámaras, a la atención ni mucho menos a las preguntas sobre su vida personal. Ver su intimidad temblar en el borde de un abismo cuatro veces durante un solo día, había sido demasiado para alguien como él.

—Loki— Thor se acercó dos pasos en su dirección, con las palmas hacia abajo y los brazos flexionados, como si estuviese intentando calmar a una fiera. Y la verdad, no le sorprendía —. Escucha... no es mi intención molestarte o algo por el estilo.

—¡Pues, me molestas!— se alejó dando un tratabillante paso hacia atrás. El contacto físico era otro asunto a tratar. Cuando Loki entendió que lo que Thor intentaba era tomarle suavemente de los brazos, no pudo evitar retroceder.  
Era una reacción natural adoptada con el tiempo. No es que se sintiera orgulloso, pero estaba deciro de que se ahorraba ser el incubador de un virus demasiadas veces en un año solo por ello.

Entendiendo que estaba demasiado molesto para ceder, Thor se alejó un paso, volviendo a levantar las manos como antes, como si de esa forma pudiese evitarse ser mordido.

—Solo quiero conocerte un poco mejor, ¿es un crimen? Aunque si no quieres, bien pue-

—¿A qué juegas? ¿Acaso hay alguna apuesta en el medio?—mejor tarde que nunca. No le eran desconocidos estos sentimientos, esos que le gritaban a Loki que todos querían quitarle algo.

Por eso no quería involucrarse.

La señora Frigga era una clienta concurrente de su negocio y jamás se metía donde no le llamaban. No mentía y no tenía razones para desearle algún mal.

Peter era su empleado, ni más ni menos. Debía tratar con él así no le gustase hacerlo.

Pero, ¿Y Thor? ¿Qué hacia permitiéndole a alguien entrar a su vida de esa forma? Porque hasta donde Loki aún recordaba, ese hombre solo era una pequeña obsesión suya. Un gusto que se daba pocos minutos a la mañana como un permitido por llevar una vida espantosamente gris.  
¿Por qué ahora, de repente luego de tan solo un par de días, su percepción sobre él había cambiado tanto?

Ya no era su corredor platónico anónimo. Ahora tenía nombre, apellido, un auto y sabía dónde trabajaba. Sabía que prefería el café y que jamás tomaba té. Sabia que probablemente eran vecinos y que era jodidamente famoso.

Y saber tanto no podía ser algo bueno. Loki hubiese preferido mantenerle como un personaje con una vida inventada en su imaginación.  
Pero se había dejado llevar y esa eran las consecuencias.

Tener más de lo que alguna vez podría manejar.

—¿Apuesta?

Volteó a ambos lados de la calle para tomar algo de aire e intentar enfriar la cabeza en aquella noche de verano, pero no era posible. La olla había sido destapada y la comida se estaba quemando.

—¿Ver cuanto tardas en ver la cara de idiota al vampiro que se la pasa dentro de una librería y no tiene amigos? ¿O es algún truco de la industria del espectáculo? ¿Intentas hacerte alguna fama? ¿Es por algún programa? ¿Te pagan po-

—¡Hey! Ya, Loki— no tenía idea cuando había comenzado que temblar y estaba feliz de que no pasara demasiada gente por esas calles a esa hora, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que estaría dando un gran espectáculo. Las manos de Thor aprovecharon para tomarle suavemente los brazos y dejar algunas caricias circulares sobre los mismos, intentando calmarle un poco—. No sé quien te ha metido en la cabeza que planeo lastimarte, pero no es así.

—No me conoces de nada.

Una persona alegre, atractiva y famosa, con probablemente mucho dinero, no iba por la vida haciéndose amigo de gente como él. Gente pequeña, triste y frustrada.

¿Cómo demonios se supone que debería reaccionar?

Con una mirada conciliadora y un tono de voz cauteloso, Thor continuó con su caricia, dando un paso más al frente.

—Y por eso quiero conocerte mejor.

Había leído muchos libros en su vida y en muchos de ellos, situaciones así de ridículas abundaban. Pero Loki sabía que solo eran eso, historias. Fantasías encerradas en cabezas de personas que no pueden lidiar con el mundo real y que inventan algo que sea mucho mejor que la mierda que les rodea.

Escribir era considerado una terapia y leer, una droga.

—¡No tiene sentido!

—No todo siempre tiene sentido— pese a que Loki le había empujado para quitárselo de encima aún temblando como si una lluvia invernal le hubiese tomado desprevenido. Thor se sujetó con más firmeza en él y le obligó a mirarle a la cara—. Simplemente te vi, ayudaste a mi perro, nos reímos toda una noche y ahora no quiero dejarte ir, ¿es tan difícil de creer?

Le encantaría creer que no. Pero por más fanático que Loki pudiese ser del romance, también sabía que la realidad nunca podría ser tan maravillosa.

Mucho menos con él.

—Sí, lo es.

—Entonces te haré cambiar de opinión.

Obstinado, mediocre, ridículamente romántico.

—Eres ridículo.

—¿Eso es necesariamente malo?

Sonrisa tonta, ojos tontos, corazón tonto.

—¿No te das cuentas de lo pedante que soy?

—No. No me doy cuenta— Thor sonreía más cada vez y Loki se estaba cansando de suspirar resignado. Terminó de quitárselo de encima resolviéndose entre sus brazos.

—No te das cuenta porque eres un idiota.

Y lejos de mirarle herido, soltó una de sus famosas y estridentes risotadas, volviendo que verse tan risueño como se había mostrado en todos esos días.

—Necesito eso en mi vida.

Tonto, tonto. Tonto Thor.

—¡Joder! ¡Eres exasperante!

—Gracias— bajo su incrédula mirada, Thor procedió a abrirle la puerta del lado del copiloto, con una leve pero dramática reverencia —. ¿Puedo invitarte un té? Y me cuentas como fue tu día.

Eso no era en absoluto lo que tenía planeado. Definitivamente no estaba diciéndole que no quería seguir viéndole ni Thor estaba mirándole con ojos de cachorro herido.

—Fue un dia de mierda— aclaró, dejándole en claro que si insistía con esa invitación, conoceria definitivamente todas y cada una de sus facetas. Y ninguna era lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien quisiera quedarse.

Pero insistente, terco y caprichoso, Thor solo sonrió más, ofreciéndose a cargar su bolso.

—Genial. Entonces será una cita bastante larga.

Tonto, tonto Thor y estúpido, débil Loki.  
  



	6. vi. Everything I wanted.

_And you say, "As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change  
The way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you hear  
They don't deserve you"_

**Everything I wanted; Billie Eilish.**

* * *

Los días pasaban y con ellos las semanas.

Yendo contra todo en lo que creía, Loki se había forjado una nueva rutina.

Una donde, en su mayoría, el rostro de Thor y el de Peter adornaban la portada. Era casi que una falta de respeto a su solitaria y tranquila vida, pero no es como si le hubiesen dado mucha opción.

Parker había pedido hacer horas extras porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de su tía y quería regalarle algo bonito. Siendo tan insistente y pesado—Loki jamás admitirá que le ablandaba el corazón— no tuvo más opción que decirle que sí.

Y Thor... él simplemente había decidido instalarse en su vida y no irse de allí ni porque le quitara a patadas.

Y lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó.

Diría que se sentía sofocado o cansado, pero sería una vil y cochina mentira.

En Thor había encontrado más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse.

Sí, el hombre podía ser exasperante, pero, ¿quién no lo era en ocasiones? Loki estaba seguro de que entre la ingenua tenacidad de Thor, los parloteos sin pausa de Parker y su abundante mal humor, podrían conquistar al mundo por cansancio.

La gente se cansaría de reprocharles sus actitudes y les dejarían ser, cediendoles el mando del planeta con tal de que al fin se callaran.

No era lo ideal, pero Loki no dudaría en tomarlo.

Por otro lado, se había sorprendido al descubrir pequeñas cosas de Thor que le daban hartos motivos para seguir observándolo en silencio cuando el otro no se daba cuenta.

Como por ejemplo, la habilidad que las torpes manos del rubio podían llegar a tener si estaba concentrado o relajado. Se hacía unas trenzas maravillosas en su cabello rubio, de distintos grosores, con diferentes vueltas. A veces se hacía varias trenzas y las recogía; otras veces las adornaba con algunos aros plateados. Y más de una vez, para su maravillosa sorpresa, encontró aros que iban a juego con sus peinados. Les colgaban delicadas cadenas y tenían formas de alas, rosas y hasta animales a veces.

En una de esas semanas se dejó la barba bastante larga y también la decoró con bonitas trenzas bastante complejas de lograr.

Thor era más que bonito. Era maravilloso.

Las sudaderas desteñidas y los pantalones rotos poca importancia le daban ya. Loki creía firmemente que eso era lo que hacía que Thor sea quien era.

También había descubierto que, de verdad, el hombre parecía adorar la literatura. No tanto como él, pero la respetaba lo suficiente como para que lo aceptase tener charlas por videollamada hasta las dos de la mañana, debatiendo, explicando y recomendando libros que muy pocos conocían.

A veces, Thor se iba de viaje. Tenía películas que grabar, proyectos que requerían su atención y muchas sesiones de fotos.  
Pero eso no hacia que de olvidarse de él. Muchas veces iniciaba videollamadas y le mostraba los paisajes de fondo, el lugar donde se hospedaba y le obligaba a saludar a su perro, que ladraba enloquecido cuando escuchaba su voz.

Y Loki no podía creerlo.

Cada día era más consciente de las calles, de las revistas, de los anuncios; Thor aparecía en ellos más seguido de lo que Loki podría haber imaginado.

Así mismo, más de una vez sorprendió a alguna que otra persona siguiéndole, anotando, con cámaras escondidas bajo el abrigo; seguramente querían saber que tipo de relación tenía con el famoso Thor, pero no se acercaban demasiado.

Y sobre eso, Loki de verdad había encontrado en Thor a un amigo. Uno muy diferente a él, pero un amigo al fin.

A veces se preguntaba si era solo él, pero en más de una ocasión, a la hora de partir cada uno para su lado, ambos tenían un atisbo de duda sobre cómo proceder.

Los apretones de mano ya no parecían ser suficiente, así que Thor comenzó con los abrazos. Al principio eran bastante naturales y cortos, pero con el pasar de las semanas, se hicieron más largos, mas cariñosos, casi eternos.

Y Loki no decía una palabra. No sé quejaba pero no daba un paso más.

No sabia que demonios hacer, ¿y si eran solo ideas suyas? No quería joder la única amistad que había tenido en su vida, tampoco estaba seguro de poder soportar el rechazo de un hombre como él.

—¿Cariño? ¿Sigues con nosotros?

Loki parpadeó, perdido en la nebulosa de sus pensamientos. Para cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, los ojos algo preocupados pero divertidos de su más concurrente clienta fue lo primero que vio.

—¿Disculpe?

Ella rió, seguramente por la mueca confundida que debía tener.

—Por un momento pensé que te habías ido a otro planeta.

No recordaba ni de que estaban hablando. Ella le había dicho algo de sus vacaciones, luego de que se veía distinto y luego de que la camisa que llevaba puesta le resaltaba su color de ojos y le lucía mejor.

Claro, ahí el problema. Thor le había traído esa camisa verde agua de Italia, diciéndole "la vi y supe que tenía que ser para ti".  
Y, por supuesto, Loki se desconectó de la realidad y comenzó a pensar en él, olvidándose de que aún mantenía una conversación con su mujer favorita en el mundo.

No obstante, pese a su interrogante mirada, él negó con una sonrisa—Lo siento, no sé donde tengo la cabeza.

—Yo sí sé. Si me da un abrazo y otra galleta, le puedo decir, señorita Frigga— Peter "me hago el Ángel pero soy bastante perverso" Parker, se asomó detrás de él con su escoba en mano y le sonrió a la mujer, la cual no pudo evitar reírse mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

Esa era otra cuestion; Peter Parker.

El maldito niño había sido más inteligente que él. Se metió en su vida todo sonrisas y buena educación, todo ojitos de cachorro y balbuceos, hasta llegar a la caja negra y podrida que Loki tenía por corazón. Se había metido dentro y cobijado como un cachorro abandonado y ahí estaba ahora. Faltándole el respeto.

Peter llegaba todos los días con una sonrisa, ganas de trabajar y mucho que contarle.

Sorprendentemente, Loki dejó resentirse fastidiado ante su verborrea y hasta se había visto interesado, por no decir ansioso, en saber con que nuevas le vendría Parker cada día.

No diría que no se sorprendió al descubrir que él mismo era una gran consejero y un buen oyente. Cuando Peter tenía malos días por sus exámenes, por su tía o por el jodido Tony Stark, se volcaba de lleno a llorarle sobre el mostrador, quejándose y haciendo pucheros.

Al final, cuando se encontraba mejor le daba las gracias y le decía que era un buen amigo.

—No le des nada, no hay nada que contar—se apresuró a frenarla, al ver que en serio una a convidarle una de las galletas caseras que a veces les llevaba.

—¡El señor Loki tiene novio!—se apresuró Peter, como un niño, tomando la galleta y sonriendo con suficiencia.

Pequeño diablillo tramposo.

—¿Ah, sí?— Frigga sonreía divertida y encantada , muy interesada en saberlo todo.

Por su parte, Loki estaba conteniendo enormemente para no golpear a Peter en la cabeza por bocazas.

—No tengo novio.

—¡Claro que si! Y estoy harto de fingir que no— insistió Peter, poniéndose serio de repente. La atención de Frigga iba del uno al otro—. Están súper enamorados, señorita. Loki cree que no me doy cuenta, per-

No se contuvo esa vez y le pegó suavemente con un libro en la cabeza. Uno que realmente había apartado a un costado solo para pegarle a Peter cuando decia cosas que no debía.

—No te pago para que andes de chismoso, vete al depósito. Llegaron libros nuevos y no los veo adornando el aparador.

—¡Per-!

—Ve ahora—sin darle más lugar a replica, suspiró medianamente aliviado cuando lo vio desaparecer por los pasillos, murmurando por lo bajo.

—Hay quienes dicen que la primavera es la mejor época para enamorarse, la más común. Veo que hasta en eso piensas diferir.

El verano había finalizado y el otoño había cubierto las calles de la ciudad con miles de hojas del color del sol. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y solo así, Loki se habia dado cuenta de que el tiempo se habia ido volando.

Ella le miraba impasible, dispuesta a sonsacarle hasta la untina palabra. Se veía feliz, conmovida y hasta aliviada. Tal vez hasta ella pensaba que Loki, siendo un témpano de hielo con todo ser humano, jamás iba a encontrar a alguien para él.

—No estoy...— dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, poniendole real atención —. Es complicado.

—No, tú eres complicado— insistió ella, acariciando maternalmente su mano. Loki jamás le había contado las cosas que le habían pasado para ser tan desconfiado, pero por alguna razón, intuía que una parte de ella ya lo sabía. No era posible, pero estaba seguro de que era así —. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Suspirando con mucha resignación, sonrió derrotado. No podía contra ella.

—No me creería si se lo dijera.

Confiada y aún sosteniendo su mano, ella sonrió.

—Pruebame.

¿Debía decirlo? No era un secreto, porque la prensa era bastante molesta. Las especulaciones y los rumores estaban. El rostro de Loki no se lograba contemplar en ninguna de las pocas fotografías que estaban publicadas, dejando un Halo de duda y misterio entre todos los fanáticos del actor.

Después de todo, nadie se creía que Loki podía ser su amor secreto, porque Thor jamás se había mostrado románticamente con ningún hombre ni había dicho ser bisexual en alguna entrevista.

Tal vez podía no decírselo, porque sinceramente, se oía ridic-

—Se llama Thor Odinson. Está en las revistas de mi tía May. ¡Hasta tengo una foto con él! Tía May casi se mue-

—¡Parker!

No sabía de donde diantres había salido el muchacho, pero esa vez le golpeó más fuerte.

¿Donde habían quedado sus días de paz?

—¿Thor Odinson?— ella miraba pasmada la fotografía que Peter le había enseñado, la que aún tenía de fondo de pantalla y le mostraba a todo el mundo con orgullo.

Sí, estaba seguro de que siquiera Peter se podía resistir a alguien como Thor.

—No estamos saliendo, no- Peter solo imagina cosas— continuó casi balbuceando, negando continuamente con la cabeza mientras ordenaba cosas en su escritorio. No obstante, el inesperado mutismo de Frigga le hizo levantar la cabeza para observarla, encontrándose con que ella miraba la imagen perdida en su propio mundo —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Así como Loki podía encerrarse en su propio mundo, ella también solía hacerlo.  
Muchas veces la encontraba con el libro abierto, el té enfriandose sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida en los recuerdos. Cada vez que le preguntaba si todo iba bien, ella negaba suavemente y retomaba la lectura, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No obstante, esa vez ella le devolvió la mirada con un sentimiento especial y una enorme pero dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Jamás me he sentido mejor.  
  


  
  


* * *

—Mi familia quiere conocerte.

Loki dejó de revolver vagamente su taza de té Inglés y levantó la mirada perplejo, dejando que la burla asomarse por las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Disculpa?

En su propio asiento y con un café cargado aún sin probar, Thor se debatía entre continuar la charla o no. Se le habia escapado el comentario al ver los bonitos ojos de Loki siguiendo los movimientos de la cuchara que giraba alrededor de su té.

—Hay rumores, ya sabes como son los periodistas. Rumores de que tengo un amor secreto por ahi, escondido en Queens— ríó, dándole un primer sorbo a su café caliente—. Es decir, tú.

Loki no estaba sorprendido, después de todo él fue el primero en notar que a veces les seguían cuando salían a tomar algo o a cenar luego de un extenuante día de trabajo. Lo que sí le confundía era que inclusive la familia del rubio pensara lo mismo—¿Y eso qué? ¿No les dijiste que son solo rumores?

—No voy a mentirle a mis padres con algo tan importante.

Dejando de un lado su té a medio beber, Loki le miró realmente perdido esa vez.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—¿No entiendes o no quieres entender?—una de las cualidades que admiraba y odiaba en partes iguales de Thor, era que todo lo respondía con una sonrisa, seguro de sí mismo y volcando siempre todo a su favor.

Entendiendo que solamente estaba bromeando, Loki se atrevió a reír.

—No estamos saliendo, Thor. Somos amigos. Ya deja esa tontería.

—En todo caso, no necesitamos salir para que conozcas a mis padres. Y ellos quieren conocerte, así que...

Loki comenzó a negar inclusive antes de tragar su té.

—Eso suena a pareja. Yo no voy por ahí conociéndo a los padres de mi amigos, menos a esta edad.

—No tienes amigos. Así que no cuenta—bueno, _touché_. En eso no podía discutirle porque en verdad, Loki no tenía otros amigos.

Pese a que a que Thor tenía un punto, los miedos de Loki comenzaron a desfilar sin vergüenza ante sus ojos y todo lo que pudo hacer al respecto, fue tomarse rápidamente su infusión y ponerse pie para retirarse.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

No salió corriendo de allí, ni más ni menos. Sabia que Thor iba a seguirle de todas formas y si iban a tener esa inevitable charla, Loki prefería hacerlo con el helado aire nocturno golpeandole el rostro.

—¿Te averguenzas?— ya le había alcanzado. No sé veía enojado; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Loki hiciera las cosas sin avisar y ya tenían un ritmo marcado. Thor le dio otro sorbo al café que apenas había podido probar cuando su acompañante decidió que queria continuar la cita caminando en la noche.

—Sí—admitió—. No soy bueno socializando, a eso me refiero.

Las farolas de la calle le daban un aspecto casi mágico a la noche. El cielo estaba azul, sin ninguna nube tapando las estrellas y el suelo estaba húmedo, con hojas resbaladizas por la lluvia que hubo un par de horas atrás.

—Te amarán. Bueno, mi madre te amará. Mi padre es otro asunto.

—¿Por qué dices que tu madre me amara y tu padre no?

Thor dio un suspiro y un último trago a su gran vaso de café. Ambos caminaban casi pegados, ataviados en sus tapados y moviéndose lentamente.

—Mi madre es una gran mujer. Confía en mi juicio para encontrar pareja y... simplemente es maravillosa. Le gustan los libros casi tanto como a ti.

Hizo una pausa para ir a tirar su vaso vacío en el cesto del costado y luego se unió nuevamente a él, pegándose muy cerca a su brazo. La caminata continuaba lenta, al igual que la charla.

Y Loki admitía sentir enorme curiosidad por saber más de su familia, porque era algo de lo que jamás habían hablado antes.

—Mi padre no aprobaba a Jane. Y ella era...— le vio perder sus ojos entre las luces de la ciudad y suspirar en una pequeña risa—. Joder, era tan inteligente que me hacía ver como un idiota.

—No necesitas salir con una científica para verte como un idiota—aclaró, con un tono monocorde.

—La vi venir — rió Thor, acostumbrado a su ácido sentido del humor—. A mi padre nada le agrada. No le agrada mi carrera, mi estilo de vida. Él quería que yo manejarse la empresa familiar, pero creeme, el diseño automotriz no es lo mío.

Él asintió lentamente, sonriendo de firma casi automática.

Podía entender eso.

—Mi padre tampoco aprobaba nada de lo que hacía.

—¿No le gusta la literatura?

Loki no pudo evitar resoplar divertido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos porque de repente, sentía que hacía más frío que antes.

—No le gusto yo. Jamás me dijo que fue de mi madre. Y él nunca me quiso, así que... me envió a un internado religioso y cuando finalice mis estudios secundarios, me dejó algo de dinero para que no me muera y listo. Aquí estoy.

Esa era toda su historia familiar, si es que se podía considerar una.

Su padre creía firmemente que Loki no podía ser su hijo. No viéndose tan pequeño y frágil, no con esos enormes ojos verdes, ni mucho menos, con esa fascinación por la fantasía.

Vivió en internados durante toda su vida, aceptando castigos por cosas que no hacía, compartiendo su habitación con niños que se reian de él y abrazando un libro todas las noches.

—¿Desde hace cuando no lo ves?

—Desde los seis años— sintió su voz algo ronca y débil por el frío que le había atacado luego de mencionar a su padre. Quitó su rostro de la bufanda que le protegía y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero no importa. Tengo una linda librería, un apartamento decente y un gato al que siquiera le puse nombre. Supongo que si me gusta la soledad, es porque es lo único que siempre me ha acompañado.

Sus mejillas se sentían heladas por alguna razón y le picaba la nariz. No sé dio cuenta de que había hablado de su infancia por primera vez hasta que Thor frenó en seco a su lado y le miró con la mas profunda calidez.

—Ah, joder, ven aquí—le extendió sus brazos y la oferta le resultó enormemente tentadora.

—No necesito un abrazo.

—Estas llorando, claro que necesitas uno.

Si él no se lo hubiese dicho, aseguraba jamás haberse enterado. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, los ojos hinchados y temblaba sutilmente. Y en esa ocasión, no se atrevió a rechazar ser cobijado por su dulce calor.

Abrazar a Thor era algo que podía presumir hacer cada día cuando se despedían.

Pero el que le estaba otorgando en ese mismo instante, se estaba asegurando de comprimir todos sus pedacitos rotos para volver a unirlos con la paciencia de un santo.

Se dejó envolver por su calor, por su aroma a verano y apreto sus manos en la espalda, no queriendo soltarse por nada del mundo.

—No le agradé a mis padres, ¿cómo voy a agradarle a los tuyos?

Sus miedos desfilaban cada vez más débiles, casi extintos, gritando por no desaparecer.  
Sin embargo, la respiración pausada de Thor, sus murmullos cariñosos y la forma en que acariciaba parte de su cabello y espalda, se aseguraban de tomar su dolor y esparcir lo por el cielo nocturno, dejandolo desaparecer en el medio de la nada.

—¿Como no les vas a agradar? Si eres maravilloso, Loki.

Soltó una risa algo cansada, algo cruel. Se separó apenas para poder verle a los ojos y con la voz estrangulada, soltó su último vestigio de inseguridad. Al menos, por esa noche.

—No soy eso.

—Cierto, eres más que eso— le aseguró, arraigando las manos en su cintura, sin dejar de mover los pulgares en forma circular sobre la tela, para tranquilizarle—. Eres el ser más increíble que he conocido. Y yo sí te quiero.

Loki no pudo disimularlo más.

Una sonrisa auténtica floreció entre sus comisuras y pudo sentir la maravillosa magia tirando de todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Thor se encargó de eliminar la distancia y volver aquel momento el más bonito de su vida.

No era su primer beso, pero su mente de todas formas lo catalogó así, como el primero y el adecuado. El que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, el que más había soñado.

Sentía que casi podía ponerse a llorar otra vez, pero solo pudo sonreír más y presionarse más contra él, dejando que las estrellas finalizarán esa noche por él. 


	7. vii. When the party is over.

_"_ _Don't you know too much already?_   
_I'll only hurt you if you let me_   
_Call me friend but keep me closer (call me back)_   
_And I'll call you when the party's over"_

_**When the party is over; Billie Eilish.** _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Loki se sentía Blancanieves.

Quería cantar, acariciar animales, reír como idiota y saludar a la gente en la calle.

No llegó a tanto. Nada más tomó en brazos a su gata, puso música y bailó un poco con ella. El animal le miraba con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, seguramente aterrorizado de su buen humor.

Y no era para menos; Loki jamás había bailado. No solía cantar tampoco. Mucho menos sonreír.

Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Como suprimir la única real alegría que había experimentado en su triste vida?

Thor le había besado anoche.

¡Le había besado! ¡A él!

Loki casi no respiraba de dicha. Sinceramente no supo como se atrevió a dejarle cruzar esa línea, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Cuando al fin salió a la calle para ir a trabajar, se sorprendió a sí mismo siendo inusualmente amable, o lo más que él podía ser.

Le abrió la puerta a una señora, acarició a un perro de la calle y le dedicó sonrisas a todo el mundo.

O se detenía o le caería un rayo.

El día marchaba perfecto, los clientes seguían llegando y todo se encontraba ordenado. Parker era el único pequeño detalle que le había tomado desprevenido.

El chico había llegado inusualmente cansado y hasta decaido. Apenas le dio los buenos días y no perdió el tiempo hablando con él; fue directamente a hacer su trabajo.

En el pasado, seguramente hubiese hasta celebrado esa actitud, pero ahora mismo, habiendo forjado una especie de lazo con el chico y conociendo su personalidad, sabía que algo debía estar realmente mal.

Lamentablemente, o por fortuna, el local estaba bastante ajetreado esa mañana, así que no pudo tener ni un momento a solas con él para preguntarle que ocurría.

Fue recién a eso de las tres de la tarde que las cosas se habían calmado un poco.

Faltaba un poco para navidad, pero la gente prefería quitarse de encima la tarea de buscar regalos adecuados desde temprano, porque luego, cercanos a la fecha, era un verdadero caos conseguir un mísero obsequio decente y una tienda tranquila.

Ahora mismo despedía al último cliente del momento, el cual iba bastante seguido. Le obsequió una caja de chocolates luego de recibir su vielto y se despidió de Loki con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por compromiso.

Chequeó el regalo y pensó que bien podía dárselos a Peter, que parecía necesitar ánimos y también adoraba el chocolate.

—¿Un cliente concurrente?

Casi dio un respiro en su lugar, y de mera casualidad no se le resbaló la caja de las manos.

Thor estaba apoyado sobre su mostrador con la mas grande sonrisa que le había visto hasta el momento.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?

—Lamento venir a avergonzarte pero mi sesión de fotos se canceló, y me quedaba cerca pasar a verte.

Thor miraba con interés su caja de chocolates y, pensando que tal vez quería probarlos, se la dio.

—¿Dónde era la sesión?

—Como a cuatro horas de aquí. Te traje esto.

Había estado tan concentrado en mirar su rostro, que no había notado la bonita y para nada pequeña bolsa que estaba sobre su costado. La tomó con delicadeza y al ver que ingresaba un par de clientes nuevos, decidió esperar a estar a solas para abrirlos.

—No tenías que regalarme nada— insistió, sintiendo el rostro un poco acalorado—. Y definitivamente no tenias que viajar cuatro horas para traermelo.

—Sí debía — insistió, dejando la caja sobre la mesa nuevamente—.Por cierto, no me respondiste.

Loki intentó recordar que se suponía que debía responder, hasta que al fin dio con la pregunta cuando vio la pequeña caja de chocolates.

—Ah sí, a veces viene.

—¿Y siempre te regala cosas?—ante esa pregunta, no se abstuvo de mirarle con una ceja alzada, preguntándose a que venia eso.

—No es como si llevara la cuenta— se cruzó de brazos, intentando entender lo que Thor parecía estar luchando por no decir—. ¿Qué?

—Está celoso—juraba que un día de esos le daría un jodido infarto si el muchacho seguía apareciendose de la nada.

—Parker, joder, ¿qué te dije de meterte en mis conversaciones privadas?

—Yo solo soy la voz de la razon aquí— insistió él. Su voz se oía cansada, pero mantenía una pequeña sonrisa que avisaba que, pese a no estar teniendo un buen día, realmente estaba intentando dar lo mejor. Y eso era algo que siempre se apreciaba.

—No lo eres, ve a trabajar— suavizó su voz lo suficiente para no lastimarme y al parecer, funcionó.

—Sí lo es. Estoy celoso.

Pero claro, no lidiaba con un niño, sino con dos. La afirmación de Thor amenazaba con darle vuelta el cerebro.

—¿Acaso estamos en la fiesta de la locura y nadie me invitó?

Al parecer su desconcierto era razón de risa, porque el rubio no se pudo aguantar una carcajada.

—No haré un escándalo, no soy así. Pero me sorprende que ni notes cuando alguien coquetea contigo.

¿Coqueteo? ¿De quién? ¿Celos? Loki no entendía nada. Venía teniendo un bonito día, lleno de mariposas azules y flores maravillosas y de repente se encontraba severamente confundido y, porque no, halagado.

—No coquetea con- ¿cómo es eso de que estas celoso?

—Pues un hombre viene a coquetearle a mi novio y a regalarle cosas. Sí, considero normal sentirme algo celoso al respecto.

Estaba seguro de que el tiempo se había detenido por un momento. Uno breve, que le bastó para sentir como cada una de las facciones de su rostro se congelaban de espanto.

No, definitivamente no había escuchado bien.

—¿Dijiste novio?

Había escuchado mal, definitivamente.

—Um, ¿Sí?

O no. Aparentemente el mundo sí se había vuelto loco y nadie le había avisado.

¿Acaso el beso de anoche había roto algo en la cadena del espacio tiempo? ¿O era normal para Thor decir ese tipo de tonterías?

—¿Cuando decidiste que-? ¡No estamos saliendo!

—¿No?— para su desconcierto, el rubio se veía verdaderamente confundido. Y, joder, si él lo estaba, Loki el que más.

—¡No!— lo gritó, casi desesperado. No, no. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Novios? Que tontería. Por supuesto que no.

—Es que, anoche noso- pensé que-

—Pensaste mal.

Eso fue todo. Esas dos palabras cargadas de apatía y su mirada de hielo inconfundible, terminaron de hacerle entender a Thor que tratar con él era jodidamente imposible.

¿Le sorprendía? Loki no entendía como se atrevía. Desde que se conocían le había mostrado todas y cada una de sus peores facetas, así que la sorpresa ya no estaba permitida.

—De acuerdo... lo siento.

Y tan rápido como vino, se fue. También la alegría, las ganas de cantar y su buen humor.

La última mirada que Thor le regaló, fue una que sabía que no iba a olvidar.

Completamente adolorida. Los ojos como él océano conteniendo una tormenta en altamar y los labios apretados, ahogando la hirientes palabras.

Y ni siquiera cuando Parker se acercó hacia él con su suave rostro fruncido, pudo entender qué demonios había ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

 _No lo sé. No sé que hice. No quería que se fuera, no quería gritarle, no quería arruinarlo_.

Eso es lo que quería decir, pero no le salía hacerlo. Había gente en los pasillos, estaba recién a media jornada y faltaban cinco horas para cerrar. No podía hacer eso ahora.

No podía mantener una conversación que sabía que no sacaría lo mejor de sí mismo.

—Ve a trabajar.

—Eso fue muy cruel inclusive para usted—la respuesta de Peter no le puso de mejor humor. De hecho, tuvo que tomar aire profundamente antes de responder.

—¿Te ruego me disculpes?

—Hay muchas formas de rechazar a alguien, y créame que gritando no es-

—Parker, como no vayas a a trabajar-

—¡No! ¡Ustedes se quieren!— algunas personas se dieron vuelta y luego continuaron con lo suyo, fingiendo que no estaban prestando atención. Y Loki, de verdad no se lo vio venir—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan necio?! ¿Tiene una idea de lo que daría porque el hombre que amo siquiera insinúe una relación conmigo? ¿Que me quiera como yo a él? ¡Esto no es justo!

Su actitud, sus gritos y su rostro colorado por el enojo no eran algo común en Parker. No, el muchacho era un sol. Y desde el momento en que le vio ese día, supo que algo no andaba bien.

Pero, lamentablemente, Loki no podía pensar ahora. No podía tener modales, no podía ser permisivo. Sentía que el estómago se le estrujaba y la garganta se le cerraba de la angustia.

Y hacía años que no se sentía así.

—¡Suficiente! Donde vuelvas a levantar la voz, te juro que...

—¿Me vas a despedir?—que dejara de tratarle de "usted" logró lastimarle. Porque si así le iba a tratar, era porque ya no sentía respeto por él—. Deja. Yo renuncio. Estoy harto.

El muchacho desapareció tras los estantes y fue por su mochila.

Loki admitía que una parte suya le estaba gritando que hiciera algo, lo que sea.  
Pero su corazón estaba congelado. La razón se le había llenado de veneno y los recuerdos de todos sus años de sufrimiento le golpearon, recordándole la razón por la cual no había querido mantener lazos con nadie.

Recordándole que intentar ser el protagonista de su propia historia y ambicionar un final feliz, era negarse a la persona que realmente era.

Alguien oscuro, frío y sin nada bueno que darle a nadie.

Cuando Peter salió sin su delantal y caminando furioso a la salida, quiso detenerlo, solo una vez más.

—Parker-

—¡No!— pero él realmente estaba enojado. Peter parecía haber perdido el sentido del oído— ¡Estoy harto! ¡No soy un niño! ¡Me veo como uno pero no lo soy! ¡Todos me tienen cansado!— la gente ya no disimulaba. Miraban la escena confundidos y curiosos, algunos hasta con pena—. Los adultos son orgullosos y pedantes y desalmados. ¡Y yo no voy a ser así!

Peter se fue dando un portazo y Loki sintió que de un momento al otro, su cuerpo dejó de ser humano.

Sentía que ni necesitaba respirar.  
  


* * *

El anochecer le había atrapado temprano, solo y cansado.

Tuvo que aguantar las cinco horas correspondientes antes de al fin poder cerrar y martirizarse en silencio.

Afuera llovía y no sentía fuerzas para irse a casa. Así que solo cerró la puerta con traba y se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales intentando repasar los errores.

 _Novios_.

Suspiró.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto. No sabía si quería pensar.

Lo único que sabía era que el miedo le había paralizado, que la palabra fue como un balde de agua fría y que no estaba en absoluto listo para enfrentarse a lo que todo eso implicaba.

Y antes de que comenzar a replantearse si pasar la noche allí o dejar que la lluvia le congelarse dramáticamente para morirse a consciencia de una pulmonía, alguien tocó la puerta.

No podía ser un cliente, en definitiva. Eran las diez de la noche en otoño, con una llovizna violenta golpeando el vidrio de las vitrinas.

De asomó por mera curiosidad, más que listo para avisar que estaba cerrado, cuando la imagen más lastimera de la tierra se presentó ante su puerta.

Sintió que las venas se le descolgelaban y no dudó en abrir la puerta con una mueca consternada.

—¿Puedo tener una taza de té?

Asintió y le dejó entrar, casi apresurandose a calentar el agua. En lo que está hervía, buscó en el pequeño baño personal la diminuta toalla, que al menos podría secar su rostro, y encendió la calefacción.

Decidió también sacrificar su tapado para cubrir el cuerpo de Peter, una vez que este se quitó el calzado y la parte superior de sus vestimentas. Quedó solo con sus interiores y su pantalón, puesto que por alguna razón, allí no se había mojado demasiado.

Todo lo hicieron en silencio. Peter tiritando, congelado y Loki preocupado.

Para cuando ambos tuvieron sus tazas de té caliente, decidió, solo por ser el mayor, romper el hielo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo arruine todo, eso pasó.

La respuesta de Peter fue tan sincera, que no pudo evitar compadecerse.

El chico tomaba sorbos pequeños de la infusión y se frotaba contra su abrigo, intentando ganar algo de calor.

—Más de una vez me han dicho que parezco un brujo que hace magia negra, pero créeme que no lo soy y por lo tanto, no soy adivino tampoco.

Aquello le quitó una pequeña sonrisa al chico, pero no una alegre en lo absoluto. Se veía devastado.

—No me fue bien en mi examen, no sé si lograré pasar la materia. Si no lo hago, perderé mi beca. Por otro lado, perdí mi empleo y le grité a un amigo— murmuró mirándole fijamente con pena—. Mi tía y yo tuvimos una dolorosa discusión y... y me enamoré de un patán imbécil, pretencioso y egoísta. Si me lo pregunta, no fue mi mejor día. ¿Qué hay de usted?

Vaya. Realmente fue una serie de eventos desafortunados lo que tenían allí.

A veces la vida da buenos momentos, uno detrás del otro. Y en tan solo un muy maldito día, todo se cae a pedazos.

Genial. Típico. Cliché.

—Pues... mi gata terminó de arruinar mi sofá porque no le gusta como canto— se aclaró la garganta—. Perdí a mi único empleado, perdí un novio que no sabía que tenía y... jamás la soledad se me había hecho tan insoportable.

El conjunto de palabras más honestas que le habían salido de la garganta en todo el día.  
El problema de probar un pedacito de cielo era que cuando este se te deshacía en la boca, ya nada era lo mismo.

Él podía vivir en su oscuridad y miseria, pero no luego de probar las virtudes de la vida y que estas se le hayan sido arrebatadas.

—Lo siento mucho, señor— Peter se apresuró a disculparse—. No quería gritarle y sé que no es excusa, pero siento que fue la gota que derramó mi vaso—Peter dejó su taza vacía sobre la pequeña mesa llena de libros y le miró a los ojos, visiblemente angustiado—. Llameme idiota pero puedo ver cuando una persona ama a otra. Y el señor Thor realmente lo ve como si fuese el único en su mundo. Y usted también lo hace, aunque crea que nadie se da cuenta— sí sabía que se daban cuenta. Hacía rato que Loki había aceptado que se le quedaba la cara de idiota cada vez que Thor estaba a su alrededor—. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Me equivoqué con quien creí que me correspondía, así que ya no estoy seguro de nada.

—No, tienes razón— se apresuró a aclarar, dejando en claro con esa afirmación, que sus sentimientos por Thor estaban allí, solo que no podía decirlo en voz alta—. Pero yo soy una persona complicada por naturaleza, Peter. Yo no puedo aceptar el amor como tú lo haces.

Por alguna razón, Loki acarició su cabello y le dejó recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Peter había comenzado a acumular lágrimas en sus enormes ojos de cachorro y a temblar, conteniendo un inminente llanto que Loki sabía que le rompería el corazón. 

—¿Alguna vez le ocurrió que estuvo enamorado de alguien a quien no conocía? Y cuando le conoció... ¿era aún mejor?— Loki no sabía si reír era oportuno, así que no lo hizo. Pero sonrió, triste. Claro que lo sabía—. Eso me pasa con el señor Stark.

—¿Vas a decirme que pasó?—le dejó acomodarse mejor en su hombro y terminó de abrazarle, brindandole el apoyo que necesitaba.

—Nada pasó. Solo que he nacido muy tarde.

—O tal vez él nació demasiado temprano.

—No, yo me he tardado— insistió, con la voz tomada—. Él esta bien así como está, con su edad y su inteligencia. El mundo lo necesita y... yo solo soy un niño estúpido que crece demasiado lento.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a llorar. Peter estaba inconsolable y Loki simplemente lo dejó ser. El llanto debía ocurrir, las lágrimas debían caer y el dolor debía tomar lugar.

_"Para que sane, tiene que doler"_

Eso le habían enseñado los libros. Eso era lo que Peter debía aprender.

Para cuando terminó de calmarse, fue que retomó la palabra.

—Peter, sé que sientes que es el fin del mundo ahora, pero no lo es. Lo prometo. A tu edad, he pasado por algo así también.

Peter se revolvió entre sus brazos y tomó asiento más cómodamente, para poder verle mientras hablaban. El muchacho tenía la mitad del rostro rojo por el llanto y la vergüenza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hizo?

—Primero puse mis sentimientos en orden. Lloré y me quejé hasta que todo salió. Justo igual que tú— le dio un toquecito juguetón a su nariz, robandole una sonrisa—. Luego priorize mis metas en la vida. En mi caso era el estudio. En el tuyo, también. Estoy seguro de que descuidaste tus exámenes por estar con tu cabecita de algodón en las nubes.

Peter sonrió débil, dándole la razón.

—¿Y qué hizo luego?

—Cuando mi tristeza se convirtió en enojo, decidí convertirlo en arte — murmuró con una sorpresiva calidez. Le sonrió dulce y le revolvió el cabello en un impulso de ternura—. Así que me vengué. Luego seguí con mi vida.

Peter se rio. No sé veía nada sorprendido, porque no era un secreto que Loki no se iba con tonterías. Si le lastimaban, se pagaba, y en grande.

—¿De quién? ¿Cómo?

—De todos. Porque todos fueron— no podía olvidarlo por más que quisiera. Se había sentido tan humillado pequeño que por un momento, el mundo perdió sentido—. No voy a decirte que hice, pero prender fuego un gimnasio parece poner en vereda al gente. Es bastante eficiente.

—Recuerdeme no volver a gritarle, señor.

Loki soltó la primera carcajada sincera frente a Peter y le contagió.

—¿Ya me volví a ganar tu respeto? ¿O es miedo?— detuvo a Peter en medio de su respuesta —. No importa. Ambos son igual de aceptables para mí.

Después de algunas carcajadas compartidas, Peter suspiró, seguramente abrumado por tantas sensaciones en un solo día.

— Yo solo me enamoré y ese no era el trato, ¿sabe? No fue mi culpa pero tampoco fue la suya. Solo me sentía muy triste porque el rechazo es jodidamente doloroso— suspiró nuevamente para evitar llorar ante el recuerdo—. Y no es como si tuviera que hacerlo, pero aun si él realmente hubiese buscado lastimarme, no me sentiría capaz de vengarme.

Loki jamás se cansaría de decir que Peter era un Ángel. Uno travieso y perverso a veces, pero nadie podía ser siempre un santo.

—Mi situación fue diferente. Yo debía vengarme, no tenía otra opción. Me tenía solo a mí y tuve que aprender a defenderme solo. Tú tienes una familia y amigos, ¿cierto?— Peter asintió, más tranquilo que cuando llegó —Ahí lo tienes. Todo estará bien.

—¿Usted no tiene familia? ¿Ni amigos?— aunque la pregunta le tomó completamente desprevenido, nada fue más desconcertante y hermoso que la respuesta que Peter le brindó luego de que negase con la cabeza—.Está bien, señor Loki, yo seré ambos.

Y luego le abrazó.

Loki no quiso corresponderle de inmediato, pero lo hizo. Porque él tambien estaba triste. También estaba asustado.

No creía oportuno llorar, ni tampoco se veía como algo que él haría, así que solo se dejó envolver por la ternura del pequeño Peter.

Fue cuando se separaron con una pequeña sonrisa tímida que alguien más tocó la puerta.

Y Loki pensó que las sorpresas terminarían, pero no fue así.

—Creo que la noche va a terminar o muy bien o muy mal para ti— le dijo, porque efectivamente, ver a Tony Stark empapado de pies a cabeza, arruinando su costoso traje, no era algo de lo que muchos podían presumir.

Loki se quedó a asumir su rol como personaje secundario y miró todo de lejos, en total y completo silencio.

Peter se calzó desprolijamente sus ropas húmedas y cálidas por la calefacción, pero salió descalzo, demasiado nervioso para recordar que hacía frío afuera.

Pero, ¿a quién le importaba en un momento así?

Vio a Stark mirarle de arriba a abajo, asegurando su bienestar primero. Le vio balbucear algunas cosas, señalar la calle, señalar cada dirección, como si le dijera a Peter "Te busqué en tu casa, en casa de tu amigo, en la universidad, en todos los rincones que sé que frecuentas y al fin te he encontrado".

Peter le miraba serio, desviando la mirada a los costados, al piso, a Stark.

Y el mayor seguía hablando, tenso, completamente fuera de su zona de confort. Porque nadie, jamás en la historia, podría presumir tener a Anthony Edward Stark bajo la lluvia suplicando, a su modo, por una oportunidad.

Y Stark era un hombre afortunado. Porque el sensible corazón de Peter no lo pudo soportar, tirándose a sus brazos con un llanto aliviado.

El abrazo, el tierno y poderoso abrazo logró relajar las facciones de Loki. El beso prefirió no verlo, porque la privacidad era simplemente un derecho.

Se dedicó a juntar las tazas y a calmarse.

Aún si su historia de amor estaba arruinada, se alegraba de al menos poder ser testigo de una historia que se veía complicada, con una trama arriesgada y casi pecaminosa, pero al menos, con un final feliz.  
  


* * *

_Hello_ _, hello, hello._   
_Quienes_ _hayan_ _leído_ _mis_ _historias_ _antes,_ _saben_ _que amo el_ _drama_ _,_ _así_ _que no_ _podía_ _faltar. Nada grave, nada_ _trágico_ _, solo algo pequeñito._

_Por otro lado, ¿_ _qué_ _tal llevan esta interminable_ _cuarentena_ _? Yo me la paso dibujando,_ _escribiendo_ _y_ _leyendo_ _. Hay que aprovechar lo que se pueda💚_   
_Aquí_ _dibujé_ _un_ _thorki todo_ _dulzón_ _:_

_Estoy como emily.sweet.art en_ _Instagram_ _, por si les interesa seguirme 💚_


	8. viii. I love you.

_"We fall apart as it gets dark_   
_I'm in your arms in Central Park_   
_There's nothing you could do or say_   
_I can't escape the way, I love you_   
_I don't want to, but I love you"_

**_I love you; Billie Eilish_**.

* * *

Una semana.

Con ese día, se cumplía una maldita semana de la última vez que vio a Thor.

Cuando Peter se reconcilió con su ahora pareja, Stark—obligado por Peter—se ofreció a alcanzarle a su apartamento. Y se hubiese negado de no ser porque aún tenía una gata en casa que seguro estaba rasguñando dramáticamente las cortinas del hambre.

Fue un mal tercio por veinte minutos, y cuando al fin se encontró solo, alimentó a su gata y trabó las puertas, fue que cometió el primer acto masoquista de la noche.

Buscar "Thor Odinson" en el buscador de Netflix.

Nunca lo había hecho, solamente porque no quería mezclar las cosas.

Pero ahora ya no importaba, así que se tapó cómodamente en su cama y con la gata entre sus piernas, se vio la primera película, donde Thor interpretaba a un soldado en plena guerra y moría al final de la pelicula.

Genial, pesadillas aseguradas. Por eso no solía mirar ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque si le corrieron escalofríos, no se puso a llorar, para mantener la dignidad que ya escaseaba.

Y allí, cometió el acto masoquista número dos.

Se había traído la pesada bolsa con el regalo que le había dejado, y la había abandonado a un lado de la cama, sin abrir.

Loki jamás había recibido regalos antes. No más que el desayuno que Peter le llevó una vez y las eventuales galletas caseras de Frigga.

Thor le había hecho un par de regalos de sus viajes, pero ese, por alguna razón, parecía ser especial.

Y lo era.

De la bolsa sacó una caja de madera oscura, lisa, perfectamente suave. Sobre la tapa, tenía impresa una serpiente dorada muy delicada y bonita.

Después de tantos documentales de animales, Loki le había agarrado cariño morboso a las serpientes, y Thor eso lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando abrió la caja, supo que podía morirse.

Dentro, había un ejemplar de Orgullo y prejuicio, hecho a pedido, a medida y con dedicatoria incluida.

La tapa era dorada con detalles en verde. Llevaba una caligrafía exquisita donde precidia el título y el interior de la caja protegía el libro con una suave seda color esmeralda.

A Loki le temblaron las manos cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos y la primera lágrima cayó cuando leyó la dedicatoria con letras, por supuesto, en dorado.

_"En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente lo admiro y lo amo"._

_De: La_ _criatura_ _tonta._

_Para: El bello_ _hechicero_ _de la_ _torre_ _mas alta._

No supo que hacer ni donde poner las manos. Su gata comenzó a olfatear el libro confundida y hasta se apiadó de él cuando inevitablemente se echó a llorar.

No sabia si lloraba por la culpa, la frustración, o la felicidad. No tuvo tiempo de adivinarlo. El cansancio emocional le dejó vencido y la mañana le sorprendió aún abrazado la libro y a su gata acurrucada sobre su pecho.

Luego de ello, la semana se le había pasado lenta y dolorosa. Había leído la dedicatoria más veces de las que hubiese deseado, intentando entender lo ultimo.

"Para: el hechicero de la torre más alta"

Loki se había desecho intentando encontrar la referencia. ¿Sería de algún libro? ¿De alguna de las películas de Thor? Aún buscaba la respuesta.

En tanto él sufría, Peter había vuelto a ser la pelotita azucarada llena de luz de siempre, solo que ahora no paraba de estar al pendiente suyo.

Se preocupaba cuando le veía quedarse en blanco o preguntaba si había alguna novedad.

Pero no la había. Thor no había vuelto, tampoco le había llamado.

Y Loki no le culpaba, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

En lo que a él respectaba, se había terminado siquiera antes de empezar y no era más que su culpa.

Peter le había dicho que se dejase de tonterías y le llamara. Que estaba seguro de que Thor atendería de inmediato e iría corriendo a verle de tan solo ver su nombre en la pantalla.

Pero Loki no estaba tan seguro, tampoco podía decidir que era lo que quería.

Miraba el teléfono en su mano, como si esperase una señal o que la respuesta pareciera en pantalla.

Porque le extrañaba, pero no sabía que decirle. ¿Disculparse? Eso era obvio. El problema era que luego debía dar una explicación.

Y no sabía como demonios hacer eso sin entrar en un estado de completa desesperación.

—¿Qué tanto esperas?—por una razón completamente desconocida, Frigga estaba apoyada frente a su mostrador, con la mirada dulcificada —. Peter me ha contado un poco al respecto. No te enojes con él.

Negó con la cabeza, algo cansado. El día había estado movido y casi no había tenido tiempo de descansar.

—Toda la librería se enteró, no te preocupes— no tenía ni energía para enojarse, de todas formas. De pronto recordó que ya era de noche y que Frigga solía visitarle solo en las mañanas —. Me faltan diez minutos para cerrar.

Ella asintió, siendo consciente de ello. Loki supo que la mujer había ido hasta allá solo para tener una charla.

—¿Está mal suponer que eres muy orgulloso para dar el primer paso?

Loki guardó el teléfono, pensando bien su respuesta.

—Soy orgulloso, sí. Pero no es por eso que no quiero dar paso alguno.

Y ella, siempre comprensiva, no le regañó por eso.

—¿Me concedes un momento?

Terminó pasando lo mismo que la noche que Peter fue todo llanto y culpa a pedirle consuelo. Hizo té, cerró bien la puerta para no ser molestados y se sentaron en el sofa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Me quieres contar bien que ha pasado?

Y eso hizo. Le contó todo. Como se habían conocido, como Thor había insisitido como un necio en ser parte de su vida y como Loki, más por cansancio que por gusto, se lo había permitido.  
No fue hasta que llegaron a la parte dramática de la historia que ella borró apenas su sonrisa y le miró a los ojos.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dar ese paso. Mi vida ha sido un desastre, Frigga. Disculparme significaría tener que explicarle mi pasado y no sé si puedo hacerlo.

—No es el pasado lo que debería definirte— ella había dejado su taza vacía a un lado mientras que Loki ni siquiera había tocado la suya.

—No es tan fácil. Todo ha cambiado demasiado rápido y no puedo hacerlo así— se quejó, sintiendo que no se estaba explicando de la forma que tanto querría—. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que todo saldrá bien? ¿Cómo se que esto no es una mentira?

Ella hizo un gesto que observó impaciente. Separó las manos que antes estaban entrelazadas en su regazo y levantó apenas los hombros, en señal de que no tenía idea de cómo responder a sus dudas.

—No puedes saberlo. De hecho, no puedo responderte ninguna de esas preguntas— aclaró, pero con cierto brillo sabio escondido entre las pestañas—. Pero puedo decirte algo, como madre. Y es que yo conozco bien a mis hijos.

De acuerdo, eso era algo sacado completamente de contexto.

—No entiendo.

—Yo he criado a mi hijo. Le he enseñado, le he guiado y aconsejado. Conozco su corazón, su pasión y sus ideales. Y déjame decirte, que he criado a un muy buen hombre, Loki.

De acuerdo. Si Frigga esperaba unas felicitaciones o una palmadita en el hombro, Loki bien podía dársela. Pero ahora, quería creer, que iban a enfocarse en su problema.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Te contaré una historia— la mujer se acomodó mejor en su parte del sofá y se apoyo cómodamente contra el respaldar—. Mi hijo se enamoró de una mujer una vez. Una joven con mucho carácter, agradable e inteligente. Él se perdió por ella. Dejó todo por ella, hasta desafío a su padre— asentía ella, mientras relataba la historia con cierto aire nostálgico y casi divertido—. Un buen día, me vino con la noticia de que ella le había dejado. No me enojé con la muchacha, la entendí. Pero me partió el corazón verlo tan triste.

Loki decidió centrarse en darle pequeños sorbos a su té ya tibio, mientras escuchaba el relato que esperaba, tuviese un buen punto.

—Dejó de salir, de reír y de trabajar. Volvió a vivir en casa por un tiempo. Subió muchísimo de peso y descuidó su imagen-  
— ella recordaba aquellos dias como solo una madre podía hacerlo; con tristeza—. Olvidó quien era sin ella. Y yo no podía hacerle regresar. Créeme que lo intenté. Cuando una persona se enamora, se ensaña y luego se separa, jamás vuelve a ser la misma. Debe aceptar que ese alguien ha muerto y tiene que volver a nacer. Y él no lo quería saber entender.

A Loki la situación le recordaba a muchos libros que había leído, y realmente no pensó que Frigga tuviese algo así para contar.

—¿Entonces?

La mujer volvió a sonreír, acomodándose con más ímpetu sobre su asiento e inclinándose sobre Loki, dejándole saber con su expresión, que lo que le iba a decir ahora era de suma importancia.

—Una mañana se levantó de la cama y salió a trotar. Cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que tuvo un sueño. Me dijo que fue tan real y tan maravilloso, que tenía que salir a buscar. No me dijo para nada qué era lo que debía buscar, pero le deseé buena suerte y que me avisara cuando al fin diera con ello—sin darse cuenta, Loki se había inclinado para escucharle mejor, dejando su té de lado—. Un mes más tarde, durante la tarde, me dijo que lo había encontrado. Al hombre mágico con el que había soñado.

Los enigmas se amontonaban y Loki ya no sabía bien que decir al respecto.

—Me dijo que vivía en una torre, que estaba encerrado y que hacía magia. Él jamás ha sido así. Jamás habia usado esas palabras para describir a una persona, pero mi hijo lo había descrito así, porque así sus ojos le vieron. Y cada vez que me habla de él, usa esas palabras tan extrañas, tan maravillosas.

Loki jamás había tenido una madre, mucho menos había tenido a alguien que le contase historias antes de irse a dormir. Tal vez era por eso que su imaginación desbordaba y podía ver expresamente una torre y a un joven hechicero atrapado en ella.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque mi muchacho se ha peleado con ese hombre mágico y me tiene cansada con sus lloriqueos. Y tú también— hizo un gesto aburrimiento y se puso de pie, tirando de su brazo para que se pusiera de pie, dejando a Loki completamente descolocado—. Vamos, arriba.

—No estoy para ejercicios interactivos.

—Yo tampoco, soy una señora grande. Así que no voy a participar.

Apenas le dio tiempo de cerrar adecuadamente su local y tomar la chaqueta. Para cuando salieron afuera y pensaba preguntarle a donde demonios le arrastraba, escucho la puerta de un auto cerrarse.

Por mero instinto giró a mirar. Decir que no se esperaba que Thor estuviese mirándole como si estuviese allí por error, sería quedarse corto.

El silencio perduró un momento y Loki se quedó mudo, sintiendo como el resto del universo desaparecía.

Thor no se encontraba mejor, pero al menos encontró un poco de neuronas que le devolvieran a la vida y miró a la mujer que aún estaba a su lado.

—No sabía que debía recogerte aquí.

Viendo que las palabras iban dirigidas a Frigga, Loki les miró paulatinamente, intentando poder conectar aunque sea un cable.

—¿Se conocen?

—Es mi madre— la voz de Thor empezaba normal y luego se diluía en un murmullo, como si por momento olvidase que llevaban una semana sin hablar.

—¿Cómo que tu madre?

Interrumpiendo el desconcertante momento, la mujer llamó la atención de ambos con el rostro bañado en una sonrisa.

—Tu padre vendrá por mí. Espero que cuando terminen se pasen por casa. Planeo una cena de presentación muy elaborada y no he cocinado para que me dejen plantada.

Y se fue, sin más. Dejándoles a ambos papando moscas con la boca y con un desconcierto digno de ser retratado para ma posteridad.

—¿Frigga es tu madre?

—¿Conoces a mi madre?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, realmente ninguno de los dos sabían que sus caminos estaban inequívocamente conectados desde más tiempo del que creían.

Inevitablemente, se regalaron una risa débil, que pronto se tranformo en una mueca casi infantil, en la que ambo se sentían dos idiotas por no haberse sentado a hablar días atrás.

Era como una culpa silenciosa, una vergüenza cómplice. Una que ambos debían explicar.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar el asunto de tu madre para más tarde.

Asintiendo algo apenado, Thor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para salir de allí.

—Vamos. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

  
Luego de un paseo en auto con un silencio algo incómodo, algo tranquilo, Thor decidió que el mejor lugar para hablar era la enorme plaza que estaba frente al departamento de Loki.  
Si bien a ambos se les pasó por la cabeza charlar dentro del auto, puesto que ya era de noche y hacía bastante frío, coincidieron en que caminar tal vez diluiría un poco los nervios.

Así que luego de dar algunos pasos dubitativos por aquel lugar, Thor decidió romper el silencio.

—Empezaré yo—con un suspiro resignado, algo tembloroso, Thor comenzó —. Lo siento. Debí preguntarte antes de asumir cualquier cosa. Suelo ser bastante impulsivo y... supongo que por eso mis relaciones fueron siempre un fracaso.

Bueno, unas disculpas sinceras cargadas con algo de auto-desprecio, no se le negaban a nadie.  
De todas formas, Loki no estaba enojado con él, ni tampoco era aquello lo que le había molestado.

—Las acepto— a él no le era tan sencillo disculparse; no estaba en su naturaleza admitir sus errores frente a los demás. Su orgullo burbujeaba histérico, pero ignorando el malestar, tuvo que tragar en seco para decir lo siguiente—. Lamento haberte gritado. Y haber reaccionado así. Supongo que no me lo esperaba.

Había sido bastante flojo, pero al menos lo había dicho. Por más que esperaba que Thor se conformase con ello, se dio cuenta que no la tendría tan fácil.

—Necesitamos ser realmente sinceros para aclarar esto.

Lo malo de haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a él, era que ahora Thor podía notar sus sutiles cambios en voz y movimientos para saber cuando mentía, cuando ocultaba algo y cuando no lo hacía.  
Y era sumamente irritante, porque mentir siempre había sido su especialidad.

Tomó todo el aire posible, llenandolos de oxígeno congelado. Detuvo su andar y jugó un poco con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Me cuesta aceptarte, Thor. No es una cuestión de orgullo, aunque me gustaría. Es más bien una muralla emocional que no me permite ser como tú ni tomarme tan libremente mis sentimientos. Y créeme, es una larga historia.

—Tengo toda la noche.

Alzó la mirada y se concentró fijamente en sus ojos. La liviandad de sus palabras y el semblante paciente le hizo saber que iba en serio.

Sabía que si quería apenas considerar un futuro con esa persona en su vida, debía ser sincero. Debía decirlo en voz alta y esperar que no se fuera corriendo.

—Nunca he tenido amigos, técnicamente no he tenido familia— comenzó, aun jugando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. Estaba solo y me había acostumbrado. Pero supongo que mi parte humana, la más sensible, albergaba la esperanza de que algún día eso cambiara.

Intentando no arrepentirse, comenzó a caminar despacio, sabiendo que Thor le seguía justo a su costado y que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

—Los libros eran todo lo que tenía. Me pasaba los recesos escondido leyendo novelas románticas o de fantasía para poder lidiar con todo lo que me rodeaba. Hasta que un día conocí a alguien cuando tenía dieciséis años. Un chico— murmuró, evitando mirarle—. Era nuevo, pero hizo amigos rápidamente. Y por alguna razón, se acercó a mi.

Loki aún recordaba ese momento. Las miradas furtivas del muchacho de ojos casi negros y cabello castaño.  
La primera vez que se le acercó en la cafetería, las veces que se escabulló en su habitación durante las noches para seguir hablando o ayudarse con la tarea.

—Comencé a tomarle cariño y confianza e inevitablemente, caí como tonto por él. Nunca nadie había sido amable conmigo ni me había dicho cosas bonitas, así que era obvio que terminaría pasando— meses atrás, sus memorias a veces le dejaban impávido, recordando como se había sentido estar enamorado.

Todo tenía un significado diferente. Desde las mañanas hasta las noches; todos los momentos de su día estaban plagados de poesía y él creía que todo iba a mejorar irremediablemente en base a ellas cosas bonitas que estaba sintiendo.

—La cuestión aquí es que al ser otra época y para colmo de males, un internado religioso, ser gay estaba mal. Así que no podíamos andar por ahí luciendo como tontos enamorados. Por lo tanto... una noche me invitó a vernos fuera de las habitaciones. En el parque de atrás— quitó las manos de sus bolsillos y las frotó entre ellas, siempre mirando al frente o al piso, pero jamás mirando a Thor. Si fingía que no estaba allí, era más facil digerir su vergüenza —. Era obvio que era para estar a solas y todas esas tonterías. Y yo estaba nervioso porque jamás había besado a nadie, ¿sabes? Pero igual fui y lo hice. No me vi venir que era una broma.

De Thor ni oía su respiración. Pero sus pisadas y el leve calor a su costado le recordaban que no estaba solo.  
No quería siquiera imaginar su rostro en ese momento.

Perdido una vez más en los recuerdos, parpadeó mirando la punta de sus zapatos moverse al compás de sus pisadas, dejando aflorar una mueca llena de pesar.

—Sus amigos se rieron mucho cuando escondidos, vieron como tuve mi primer beso con un chico— remarcó, no dejándole olvidar que ese había sido el problema —. Me destrozaron, me humillaron. Hasta me golpearon. Y ningún maestro hizo nada al respecto.

Se tomó un momento para respirar, porque le costaba hacerlo. Cualquiera diría que un hecho así, tan banal, tan adolescente, sería algo que se olvidaría con el pasar de los años. Que hasta podría reírse de ello.

Pero la realidad era que si el abandono de su padre no le había hecho trizas la humanidad, el amor propio y la esperanza, ese altercado, tan pequeño pero tan gigante a la vez, sí lo había hecho.

Y Loki jamás habian podido olvidar la desazón, el regusto amargo de sus propias lagrimas y el calor de la sangre.   
Las risas en coro, las burlas, las amenazas.

La humillación y el sonido de un corazón roto convirtiéndose en hielo resquebrajado.

—Lo siento mucho—su lamento se escuchó tan lejano que Loki prefirió imaginar que no lo había oído.

—Lloré mucho, a decir verdad. Pero, ya sabes, en algún momento tenía que calmarme, solucionar eso y seguir con mi vida. Y lo hice— suavizó, atreviéndose a mirarle, al fin. Thor lucía una mirada sin lástima, pero llena de entendimiento. A ver cuanto le duraba— . Cuando me calme y me senté a analizar la situación con frialdad, supe que no podría salir de esa habitación sin ser humillado diariamente nunca más si no les obligaba a respetarme.

Respiró con más tranquilidad. Lo peor ya lo había dicho. Ahora, llegaba su parte favorita y por la cual Thor seguramente saldría corriendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo un niño como yo podía hacerse respetar luego de ser visto tan vulnerable?— miró a Thor de una vez con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando sus delgados labios—. Venganza.

—¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad y algo más animado de que la tristeza ya no velara su mirada.

—Algo sencillo con lo que tenía a la mano. Nada grave, solo prendí fuego el gimnasio donde estaban entrenando.

Thor frenó su caminata y le miró. Si bien Loki esperaba que le preguntase si se había vuelto loco—a lo cual él le iba a responder que sí—no se esperó en absoluto aquella maravillosa carcajada. Una tan bonita y alegre que Loki se vio contagiado.

—Eso suena definitivamente como algo que tú harías—comentó entre risas, volviendo a caminar a su lado, con algunos vestigios de humor—. Espera... ¿Los mataste? Joder, dime que no los mataste. Me sentiría muy mal de haberme reído.

—¿Por quién me tomas? No, no los maté, aunque me hubiese encantado. Pero si lo hacía, ellos ganaban. Serian las víctimas eternas y yo terminaría encerrado. Soy vengativo pero no imbécil— murmuró admitiendo para sus adentros que hasta había cogido un cuchillo, por las dudas. La rabia había cegado su raciocinio por unos minutos, pero nada le tomó recapacitar. Loki era un niño brillante y sabia que aquello solo terminaría peor para él.   
Solo provocó un incendio en la esquina contraria de donde ellos estaban, sabiendo que por la abundante madera, tenían pocos minutos para notarlo y salir corriendo. Si se quemaban iba a ser por su propia estupidez, se convenció.

Y el muchacho que le había engañado, había terminado con una leve quemadura en uno de sus brazos, pero Loki no se arrepentía. Tal vez esa marca le ayudase a recordar no volver a hacerle lo mismo a nadie más.

Con el tiempo, supo que había sido una sabia decisión.

—En fin, los maestros no supieron que yo lo hice, pero ellos sí. Sabian que me las iba a cobrar. Luego de eso no volvieron a molestarme. Y a partir de allí, no lo volvi a intentar. No quise tener más amigos, ni enamorarme ni comprometerme. Tampoco a crear lazos con nadie.

—Y es por eso que te espante— asintió él comprendiendo que en realidad no había sido su culpa.

—Claro que me espantaste, joder. La cuestión es, Thor— aclaró—. Que mi padre me dejó algo de dinero cuando finalicé mis estudios y me hice mayor de edad. Trabajé sin descanso y compre ni local. Me partí la espalda por ese lugar. Lo alzé con mis propias manos y fui feliz cuando lo inauguré. Y creí que eso sería todo.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba el lugar en venta y su firme determinación a obtenerlo.   
La de créditos y préstamos que había pedido para comprarlo antes que nadie y como le tomó alrededor de un año en tenerlo listo. Había conseguido los muebles en subastas, en ferias de garage y por internet. Los había reciclado, lijado y pintado.   
Había pintado los carteles, ilustrado los pisos y pintado las paredes. Cada pedacito de ese lugar le pertenecía.

—Trabajé tanto por ello que pensé que cuando al fin lo tuviera, sería tan feliz que no necesitaría nada más. Y fui feliz. Y me duró... ¿una semana? Sí. Porque igual no tenía con quien compartirlo. Al final nada había cambiado. Eramos mis libros y yo y por un tiempo decidí que eso era felicidad.

Los libros siempre habían sido su constante. Jamás le habian faltado y Loki se había aferrado a ellos con dientes y uñas, aceptando que la única felicidad que obtendría alguna vez en esa vida, era la que los protagonistas gozaban durante la historia.

Leer a una pareja enamorada, a un niño viviendo aventuras o un reino encontrando a su rey, era todo lo que parecía necesitar.

—Nadie me molestaba, nadie me decía que hacer. Podía pasarme el resto de mi vida leyendo todos los libros del mundo y mi felicidad seria infinita— suspiró, con una gran sonrisa—. Y eso sería todo. Ese era mi plan de vida.

—Tentador— su vista fue directamente a Thor. Al maldito culpable de que aquel plan de vida se viera visiblemente estúpido y desolador.

—El asunto es que me equivoqué.

Y admitirlo le hacía sentir patético, diminuto, pero libre. Tan libre como jamás se había sentido antes.

—Tu madre apareció en mi puerta el dia de la inauguración, con una planta de regalo, ya sabes la tradición. Aún está en mi apartamento— recordó —. Se metió en mi vida sin preguntarme y lo acepté. Me dije que era necesario, lamentablemente, ser agradable con los clientes, aún si todos me parecían despreciables.

Thor soltó la segunda carcajada de la noche.

—Que mi madre no te escuche decir eso.

Loki negó, encantado con su risa, como siempre.

—Ella me enseñó a sonreír de forma cordial a todo ser que entraba por esa puerta. Me dijo que en vez de pensar en ellos como gente despreciable, los viera como niños perdidos que necesitaban un libro. Niños como yo— murmuró, sonriendo tiernamente ante su primer bonito recuerdo —. De no ser por ella, muchos clientes me hubiesen abandonado.

Recordó también cuando su pequeña mascota y Parker entraron a su vida, poniendo todo de cabeza con sus tonterías, los lloriqueos y las quejas. Como le volvían loco y le sacaban de quicio la mayoría de las veces, pero como sonreía pensando en ellos al final del dia.

Por más que Loki quería odiarlos a todos ellos por atreverse a arruinar su triste futuro, no podía hacerlo.

No fue hasta ese momento, donde sus palabras brotaron como una disculpa para terminar convirtiéndose en el relato de sus peores miedos, que entendió que realmente se había equivocado.

Que sus malas experiencias y el dolor de la traición le habían orillado convertirse en su propio enemigo, en su carcelario y su verdugo.

Que los eventos se dieron, la vida continuó pero Loki no había podido llorar sus penas a nadie. Que a partir del momento en que tomo las riendas de su vida, su infelicidad solo había sido su culpa.

—Creí que eso era felicidad— su confusión le dio paso a las palabras, para poder resolver todas las dudas que hallaban en su cabeza— Fui ingenuo y pensé que mi soledad y mi silencio eran felicidad. Me convencí de que las necesitaba y que no dejarían que nadie me hiciera daño— el doloroso e insoportable malestar en su pecho comenzó que desvanecerse a medida que la mirada de Thor y la suya se encontraban una vez más, dejando el paseo el tercer plano —. Y luego, una noche encontré a tu perro. Y a la mañana siguiente nos conocimos y me sonreíste. Y luego te rechacé pero volviste, siempre volviste— tenía ganas de llorar. La sonrisa de Thor había sido un gran detonante para que sus sentimientos terminaran por salir flotando por su boca—. Y joder. Eso resultó ser la felicidad, Thor. Y es tan diferente a lo que yo creía que estoy aterrado.

Si eso no era suficiente para que Thor entendiera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, entonces no había más que pudiera hacer. Internamente, Loki podía ser completamente romántico, pero por expresarlo era casi un martirio para él.

Para su buena suerte, Thor tenía esa maravillosa habilidad de detectar el amor a pasos agigantados, así que se vio apresado entre sus brazos ni bien terminó de decir aquello.

Duró casi una eternidad. Y a la mitad de esta Loki comenzó a temblar, sobrepasado por las emociones y por haberse desecho de tanta basura en un solo dia.

—Me siento tan vulnerable y asustado que no sé que hacer contigo. No quiero que te vayas pero no sé si puedo manejarlo— si Thor quería sinceridad, él iba a dársela.

Aún si quería intentarlo, debía dejar en claro que habían cosas para las cual no se sentía listo. Formalizar una relación era una de ellas.

Y él nunca se enojaba. Nunca perdía los estribos, siempre le dejó saber que era dueño de una paciencia de oro y de un corazón brillante.   
El hombre con los cabellos dorados separó apenas su abrazo para poder acariciar sus pálidas mejillas.

—Si tan solo pudieras verte con mis ojos... estarías tan enamorado de ti que jamás hubieses volteado a verme. Estoy loco por ti como jamás lo he estado por nadie, Loki— enterrado entre su cuerpo, no pudo desviar la vista de sus ojos color oceano, temeroso de perderse cualquier detalle—. Dame una oportunidad. Solo una.

Decir que no sería una necedad. Una completa falta de criterio, por no decir que sería una tontería.  
No obstante, decir a todo que sí, no tendría sentido. No después de todo lo que habia dicho, todo lo que aún le faltaba procesar.

Asi que solo dijo lo más decente que se le ocurrió.

—¿Podemos ir despacio?—lo murmuró bajito, odiando responder a esas bonitas palabras con una pregunta.  
Tranquilizandole, Thor acarició su espalda y pegó su frente con la suya y deleitandole con su afable expresión.

—Podemos no ir a ningun lado por un tiempo. Hasta que estes listo para tomar el timón. ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué decía? Que era un cabrón muy afortunado. Demasiado afortunado.

—Si me lastimas, ya sabes que puedo prender fuego cosas.

El rubio no pudo contener su risa y le dejó un beso en la junta de la nariz, aceptando su forma de decirle que sí tenía una oportunidad y todas las que quisiera.

—Si te lastimo, mi madre me va a golpear. Y golpea fuerte. Mejor no hagamos eso.

Ambos rieron y el tan ansiado beso llegó solo, entre murmullos, algunos "te extrañé " un poco de "no volvamos a pelear" y algún que otro "asesinaría a ochenta personas en Nueva York con tal de que vayamos por un té, me estoy muriendo de frío".

De todas formas, pasearon tomados de las manos un poco más, relatandose lo poco que habían hecho esos días que no se vieron. Thor comentó alguna que otra entrevista, un par de publicidades y la reunión para una nueva película. Le avisó que probablemente se iría de viaje en un par de días y que prometía llevarle algún traerle algún regalo al volver.

Entonces, Loki lo recordó.

—Por cierto... me gustó mucho el regalo. Te enseñé bien— las calles estaban casi vacías. De no ser por algún que otro ser ocasional que pasaba trotando, en pareja o paseando a sus mascotas, podía apostar que la ciudad habia quedado desierta.

—Lo había olvidado—rio él, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar se sus manos entrelazadas como para pensar en otra cosa—. Lo había mandado a hacer como un mes atrás, en uno de mis viajes. No fue hasta el proyecto de esa semana que lo pude retirar.

—Igual no entendí la dedicatoria—se apresuró a comentar, antes de olvidarlo—. ¿Qué es eso del hechicero de la torre más alta?

A continuación, Thor le miró de reojo con una sonrisa más que divertida. Hasta hilarante, se podría decir. Besando el dorso de sus manos, parecía tomar algo de tiempo antes de soltarle aquella bomba.

—¿Realmente pensaste que no me había dado cuenta que me mirabas desde tu ventana?— los pasos de Loki se congelaron de repente y casi se da por muerto. Estaba seguro de que su rostro podía derretir el invierno en ese momento —. Iba todas las mañanas a trotar allí desde que te vi, solo para tener tu atención. Y créeme, un año es mucho tiempo.

La cabeza le empezó a trabajar con una rapidez que seguramente Parker envidiaria.

Frigga lo había dicho unas horas atrás. Había usado exactamente esas palabras.

"Una mañana se levantó de la cama y salió a trotar. Cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que tuvo un sueño. Me dijo que fue tan real y tan maravilloso, que tenía que salir a buscar. No me dijo para nada qué era lo que debía buscar, pero le deseé buena suerte y que me avisara cuando al fin diera con ello."

"Un mes más tarde, durante la tarde, me dijo que lo había encontrado. Al hombre mágico con el que había soñado."

"Me dijo que vivía en una torre, que estaba encerrado y que hacía magia. Él jamás ha sido así. Jamás habia usado esas palabras para describir a una persona, pero mi hijo lo había descrito así, porque así sus ojos le vieron."

—¿Estas jugando? ¿Me viste durante todo ese tiempo?

—No fue muy difícil darme cuenta. Bastó con mirar hacia arriba una vez y allí estabas.

—¿Por qué hechicero? ¿Qué tonterías le dijiste a tu madre?

—Esa fue mi primera impresión de ti la primera vez que te vi. Tu balcón está lleno de plantas verdes. Con hojas de muchos tamaños. Tienes balcón mas llamativo y bonito de todo el edificio. Parecía como un rincón mágico; aparecían en muchas películas que veía de niño— le comentó con una enorme sonrisa. Loki sentía que podía morirse en ese momento y todo estaría más que bien—. Al principio fue eso lo que llamó mi atención y luego, una mañana, saliste. Estabas con el cabello suelto y usando un suéter. Estabas leyendo un libro.

Loki no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos había visto primero al otro. La verdad era que no importaba demasiado.

Thor le había visto y se había pasado un año trotando allí, buscando tener una razón para verle. Una excusa.

Le gustaba pensar que su perro se había cansado de esa tontería y había decidido que si él no hacía algo, nadie lo haría.

—Todas las mañanas estabas ahí, me di cuenta en poco tiempo. Pensé que era parte de alguna rutina, pero en más de una ocasión te vi mirándome y... no lo asumí por completo, después de todo, me veía espantoso—Loki sonrió al recordar que los primeros meses, Thor se veía muy diferente a ahora. Llevaba una enorme barriga y la barba larguísima, además de que parecía trotar en pijama. Y nada de eso le había importado—. Pero al parecer llevaba razón.

Y joder que la llevaba. Ahora entendía la insistencia de Thor por pasar más tiempo a su lado, o la vez que que esperó por horas donde se habían conocido para invitarle un café.

—Al llegar a mi casa siempre me preguntaba, ¿De qué color serán sus ojos? Por eso cuando te vi la primera vez...— se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo un gesto gracioso e infantil, como si su cabeza fuese a explotar. Loki no pudo evitar reírse ante esa tontería—. Eran mejor de lo que había imaginado. Es como si todos las gamas de verde del mundo se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en mezclarse y crear la mejor versión de todas. Y ponerlas justo aquí.

Finalizó aquello señalando sus ojos, los cuales, abiertos de par en par, no podían dejar de ver los suyos.

—¿Entonces todo lo que tu madre me dijo era cierto? ¿Soñaste conmigo antes de conocerme?

—Sí.

Su afirmación fue tan rotunda y sincera que Loki sintió como su corazón se aceleraba hasta tan punto que temió que alguien se diera cuenta del sonido que hacía.

—¿Qué soñaste?—preguntó pasmado, completamente paralizado. Y Thor sonrió mucho mientras acariciaba sus manos.

—Había un palacio todo dorado. Supongo que era una especie de reino lejos de este planeta o, no sé, otro universo, porque no se parecía nada a todo esto— le señaló—. Tú estabas allí, de dorado y verde. Te veías tal cual te ves ahora, pero con ropas más... extrañas. Como un traje ceremonial a la par de una armadura. También sabías hacer magia. Y... curiosamente, mi madre estaba al lado tuyo.

Loki no quería hacer ruido ni siquiera para respirar. Sentia los ojos picar y ta no tenía control alguno sobre sí mismo.

—Recuerdo un momento en que yo subía unas escaleras y me mirabas. Estaba nervioso pero extrañamente feliz y busqué tu mirada. No puedo recordar como se veían tus ojos, pero tu sonrisa es justo la misma que me estás dando ahora.

Estaba pasmado en verdad. Su voz salió débil y algo rasposa.

—¿No lo estas inventando?

—No, mi imaginación es nula. No podría inventar algo asi— dijo, como si lo que acabara de contar no fuese una completa locura—. Estoy seguro de que más pasaba, pero ya no lo recuerdo— murmuró —. Imagínate como me he sentido cuando te vi en persona. Fue como si todos los planetas se alinearan.

¿Cuales eran las posibilidades? Loki había leído algunas cosas al respecto. Gente que soñaba con alguien que no conocía y luego, un buen día, la cosa se los escupía en la puerta de su casa.

Pero el sueño de Thor, por alguna razón, se dibujó con perfección en su mente, como si de alguna forma no necesitara imaginarlo.

Podía sentir el peso de sus ropas de fantasía y admirar el esplendor de un palacio dorado. Frigga vestida como una reina y Thor sonriendole con orgullo.

No entendía porque no le sonaba descabellado. No se dio cuenta de que llevaba harto tiempo pensando en eso hasta que Thor movió las manos frente a sus ojos casi burlándose.

—Tierra a Loki, ¿me copia?

—Cállate —Quitó las manos de frente suyo y se giró en dirección al auto —. Nos vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Tu madre organizó una cena de presentación y no ha cocinado por nada.

Al carajo con ir despacio. Al carajo con los miedos, con las dudas y con la opinión pública. Al carajo el mundo.

Loki había leído los libros suficientes como para saber que cosas así no debían tomarse a la ligera. Las almas, las vidas pasadas, los universos alternativos; todos eran una variable.

No podía asegurar nada, pero el hecho de que aquel relato le sonara tan malditamente familiar había hecho mucho ruido en su cabeza y sabía que no fue un sueño al azar.

Si lo que Thor relataba era cierto, entonces tenía claras razones para volverse loco o, al menos, para chillar de felicidad.

Metiéndose al auto rojo hasta las orejas y sosteniendo entre sus mejillas un beso fugaz que Thor le había dado antes de arrancar hacia la casa de sus padres, Loki supo que debía dejarse ir.

Dejarse ir, dejarse renacer y vivir como nunca lo había hecho. Abrazar sus pasiones, acariciar los rizos castaños de su asistente, ponerle un nombre a su gata y apretarse contra los brazos de Thor.

Si bien los libros siempre ocuparían un enorme lugar en su vida y en su corazón, ya no serian su única constante. Thor lo era, tal vez siempre lo había sido.

Tantas mañanas frustradas se resumían en eso. En la historia de amor más bonita que Loki pudo haber imaginado, cobrando vida frente a sus ojos.

Escribiría el prólogo esa noche e iniciaría el primer capitulo la mañana siguiente, donde esperaba no amanecer solo.

Porque tenía pensado hacer de aquel relato uno mágico, lleno de todas las cosas que había aprendido a soñar, disfrutando ser el protagonista de su propia historia de amor.

_Fin._


End file.
